The Boys of Summer
by HB always
Summary: Kazuma Hiei Yusuke Kurama Yukina live in Missouri & Kazuma moves 2 Florida cuz shizuru gets a good job his neighbors r Botan Keiko Rikku the guys & Yukina go 2 see him again & what happens when dead people cum alive 2 kill the girls mainly HB sum YK KY KR
1. Chapter 1

**The Boys of Summer**

**By: Rikku Minouke….H/B Always**

**Disclaimer: once again I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but there might be that chance I win the lottery and buy it from the guy and well make Hiei and Botan fall in love and a lot of people would be happy and then I would show Yusuke and Keiko's wedding, I'm sure a lot of people would love to see that….I WOULD! **

**Enjoy the seventh story posted from yours truly, ME…cough, cough…Rikku. :Bows: on with the story now. **

"Hey Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted as he answered the phone. "How's life treatin' you?"

"Boring as ever, you?" Yusuke asked .

"Oh, same…besides my neighbors are fun," Kuwabara said.

"The girls," Yusuke said. "You're lucky. The group here can't wait to see you again, buddy."

"Even shorty?" Kuwabara asked sarcastically.

"He won't admit it, but he's jealous that you get to hang out with girls every day all day long," Yusuke said.

"He should be!" Kuwabara laughed.

"Why'd you have to move to Florida?" Yusuke asked. "Do you realize where you left us? Boring old St. Louis Missouri!"

"Yeah man, Shizuru got a really good job here and well I get to go to a decent college as well," Kuwabara said.

"In two years," Yusuke pointed out. "You could have waited until after senior year to move ya know. I would have gone with you."

"We'll be seniors after summers over," Kuwabara said. "If you can get good enough grades than move down here with me."

"I might as well not go to college," Yusuke laughed. "Did I ever tell you that Hiei got a sister?"

"No," Kuwabara said. "She must be uglier than heck to be related to Hiei."

"Not really man," Yusuke said. "She's our age and real quiet , but can be really naïve. Hiei's a bit older than her, but not much. His parents got separated when he was about one, so when Yukina was born a month later he mom took her and Hiei grew up with his dad. Now his parents got remarried."

"Really?" Kuwabara asked.

"Ya," Yusuke said and Kuwabara knew he had his famous grin on.

"So who's all coming to see me?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well lets see here…me, Hiei, Yukina, Kurama, and …that's all," Yusuke said.

"Four people?" Kuwabara asked making sure he got it right.

"Yep," Yusuke said. "Enough about us, let's talk about those ladies you got as neighbors."

Kuwabara laughed, "Well they're all single."

"All? How many girls are there?" Yusuke asked and another voice enter there phone conversation.

"Hn, is that all you two ever talk about? Girls?" Hiei asked.

"Hey short stuff," Kuwabara greeted.

"It's a surprise you're still living," Hiei said which was his greeting.

"It's nice to talk to you too," Kuwabara replied.

"Okay boys, time to brake it up," Yusuke said. "I want to talk girls."

"Well, there's three of them," Kuwabara said. "Botan, my love…"

"The one that keeps turning you down," Yusuke noted.

"She does not turn me down." Kuwabara huffed and the sound of a door slamming was heard. "Oh, she's here!. Hold on a second guys."

"Sure," Yusuke said and Kuwabara set down the phone. "How much you wanna bet he gets turned down again?"

"I will not make that bet," Hiei said. "The odds are greater with you." The guys than listened closely to Kuwabara and Botan's conversation.

"Hello Kuwabara! n.n" Botan said cheerily.

"She sounds to cheery," Hiei complained.

"Shhh!" Yusuke demanded.

"I got you that ummm … what are you doing? Botan asked.

"Botan, I love you!" Kuwabara confessed.

"Well, about that…I sorry but…No hugs!" Botan said and the sound of a chair hitting the ground could be heard over the phone.

"Botan, give into your feelings and say you love me," Kuwabara said.

"Kuwabara I don't love," Botan said. "I like you as a friend though."

"Who has stolen your heart away from me? Kuwabara begging.

"At the moment?" Botan asked.

"Who do you love?" Kuwabara asked.

"He's getting desperate," Yusuke laughed.

"Ummm…not you…sorry?" Botan said.

"But we're perfect for each other!" Kuwabara said trying to convince her.

"No we're not," Botan said and must have saw the phone. "Are you on the phone?"

"I was talking to Yusuke and Hiei and you showed up so they're talking among themselves," Kuwabara said.

"Sure they are," Botan murmured.

"What was that sweetie," Kuwabara asked.

"It was nothing and I'm not your sweetie," Botan said.

"Who is it that you love?" Kuwabara said once again back to the begging.

"Ummmm…" Botan said. 'Think fast, Botan!...hopefully his friends won't mind if I use one of them for an escape this time…' "Hiei."

"Hiei, you dog you," Yusuke teased.

"I don't have a clue what she's talking about," Hiei said.

"Have you even met Hiei?" Kuwabara asked not believing her.

"Yes," Botan said remembering the picture Kuwabara had showed the girls of his friends back home.

"When'd you meet him?" Kuwabara asked.

"You remember when I went to check out college's?" Botan said. "I went to see Jefferson and I met him there. He's really hot. Short though."

"Okay, but I don't see you going for the cold hearted type," Kuwabara said.

"You don't know a lot about me than," Botan said. "Strong and mean. That's Hiei definitely."

"No doubt," Kuwabara said.

"But I got to go, I just wanted to drop off that toilet paper you wanted me to pick up," Botan said and set a bag on the table than left.

When Kuwabara picked up the phone Yusuke was laughing his butt off. "Right, laugh it up Urameshi. So Hiei, you are one lucky guy you know that."

"Baka," Hiei said. "She's a worthless onna."

"But she…**laughing**…did get him…**laughing**…good!" Yusuke laughed so hard he had tears running down his face.

"You let a woman go shopping for you," Hiei said. "You let should be a man and do your own shopping."

"It was only one thing and she went grocery shopping so I thought I'd pay her back by taking her out to dinner," Kuwabara explained. "But it looks like Hiei got her first."

"She was pulling your leg idiot," Yusuke said.

"Ya well I got to go pack, see you in a few days," Yusuke and Hiei left.

* * *

"So Kuwabara won't give up on you?" Keiko asked while washing dishes.

"We should probably just corner him and make him understand," Rikku, **ME, **while drying the dishes.

"No, I think I got through to him when I said that I liked his friend Hiei," Botan said as she put the dishes away.

"You mean the short one with all black?" Rikku asked.

"The Goth?" Keiko asked at the same time.

"Yeah," Botan said with a dreamy look on her face. "He's cute."

The two other girls looked at her oddly. "I think the tall red head was cute!" Rikku cheered and handed a plate to Botan.

"I liked the guy tall one with black hair that was gelled back," Keiko sighed and all three girls spent a moment day dreaming.

"HEY GIRLS!" Kuwabara walked into the house snapping the girls out of the trance and making them blush.

"Hey Kuwabara ," Keiko said.

"What brings you here?" Botan said.

"HELLO!" Rikku said.

"Well, you remember that picture I showed you of my friends of when I lived in Missouri?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes…" the three replied and looked at each other.

"They are all coming down here to see me and… and I was wondering if you guys would like to hang out with us and stuff…" Kuwabara asked.

"We'd love to," Botan said trying to be nice, which got her a glare from the other two girls.

"That's great because they'll be here on Thursday," Kuwabara said

"That's in two days," Rikku said, eye's wide.

"Yep and we planned to go to the beach," Kuwabara said. "I got to go clean my room, make up the quest rooms, and well clean. So I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye Kuwabara," Keiko said and when he left the two girls turned to glare at Botan.

"Now, now. No need to get violent," Botan said and ran into her room locking the door.

* * *

"So, this is Miami?" Yusuke asked as he walked into Kuwabara's house.

"It's very nice," Kurama said.

"Hn," Hiei grunted. "Too hot."

"Maybe if you didn't where black you wouldn't be so hot," Yusuke said.

"Well, guys, this is my home and Botan lives next door if you want to go see her," Kuwabara said.

"It's too bad that Yukina had to say home and do that application," Yusuke said.

"She'll be coming down in a week or so," Hiei said. "Any why would I want to see that baka onna."

"Excuse me?" the guys turned around and three women were standing at the end of the drive way in shorts and tank tops. One girl had shoulder length brown hair with caramel high lights and hazel blue eyes that burned with rage. Another had dark brown hair that went a few inches past her shoulders and had coffee brown eyes that looked a bit irritated. And the last girl who was in the middle had long blue hair that went to her butt if let down from its high pony tail, she had vibrant pink eyes that said she was ready to kill.

"How could he say that?" Rikku asked.

"Well," Keiko said. "He must not have a very big brain."

"That would explain it," Rikku agreed.

"Botan I thought you said you liked the strong and mean," Kuwabara said smirking.

"That would explain the last boy friend," Shizuru walked outside. "Hey guys, nice to see you again," Shizuru walked down the drive way to her car. "Botan, you got to watch out for guys, they're real heart breaks."

"I know," Botan said, her eyes softening a bit. "He was bad for me."

"Ya he was I almost killed him," Rikku said.

"I swear I would have held her back, but…you know how that goes," Keiko said.

"What's going on?" Yusuke whispered to Kuwabara.

"I think they're talking about Botan's ex.," Kuwabara said. "I never met the guy. They had just broke up when I got here, like seven months ago."

"Riiiiight," Yusuke said. "Anyways, can we put are stuff away and go to the beach?"

"I think we should," Kurama said.

"Ya…I'll show you guys your room," Kuwabara walked in side hesitantly.

* * *

"I just met him and he's already on my nerves," Botan fumed in her car as the three drove ahead of the boys to the beach.

"Instant attraction," Rikku said sitting in the passenger seat.

"ATTRACTION! With that nut case? Have you lost your mind?" Botan yelled.

"Well, it is said that opposites attract," Keiko said from the back seat.

"Botan, try to loosen up while we're at the beach," Rikku said.

"I will try," Botan said.

"That's good," Keiko said. "Because I promised Kazuma we'd go out to eat with the guys tonight."

"WHAT?" Botan asked.

"Yay!" Rikku exclaimed.

* * *

"How Hiei, you got her mad," Yusuke said.

"Hn," Hiei said, his eye's closed as he sat next to Kurama in the back seat.

"The last time I saw that mad was when…I think it was…umm…I groped her," Kuwabara said.

"Go Kuwabara!" Yusuke cheered.

"I take it, the two of you are good with women?" Kurama asked.

"All I can say is we don't have a fan club trying to get me to marry them," Yusuke said.

"I don't either," Kuwabara said. "We're here!" Kuwabara pulled over and the guys piled out of the car and met up with the girls and Botan seemed to be in better spirits.

"I can't wait to get out there!" Keiko said and tugged Rikku and Botan on to the beach.

"Shall we follow suit?" Kurama asked.

"I think we shall," Yusuke smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Boys of Summer **

**By: Rikku Minouke**

**Disclaimer: I am sad to announce that I do not own YYH at this moment. Soon Hiei and Botan will be together and I will be happy! n.n **

Botan lay on her towel in the sun getting a tan while Keiko and Rikku where playing volleyball with Yusuke and Kuwabara. Where Kurama and Hiei went…who knows.

"Hey Botan!" Ayame walked up to the tanning girl who sat up at the sound of her name. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Nope," Botan smiled. "I am on vay cay for the summer."

"Oh, really?" Ayame asked. "Because Kyo came in today and demanded to talk to you and Koenma said that you were out doing an errand for him."

"Kyo?" Botan asked and bit her lip. "If he comes in again can you tell him I moved to ummm Kentucky."

"Kentucky?" Ayame asked. "How about Tennessee?"

"That's fine," Botan smiled at her co worker. "Thanks so much."

"No problem, I better get back to my friends or they'll come looking for me," Ayame left and Botan laid back down on her towel as Kurama and Hiei walked under the umbrella that was next to Botan.

"So, how are you boys liking Miami?" Botan asked.

"Very well, thank you," Kurama said. Botan slid her sunglasses down her nose and looked at Kurama and smiled.

"That's good," she glanced at Hiei and put her glasses back on. "What about you little man?"

"What did you call me?" Hiei growled.

"Hiei," Botan closed her eyes and took off her sunglasses, setting next to her so not to get a tan line on her face.

"It's fine," Hiei glared at her.

"Botan, you seem like a regular here," Kurama sat next to Botan.

"Yep," Botan said cheerily. "Lived in Miami since I was five and like in the Keys before that. Naturally Florida born."

"And that's something to be proud of?" Hiei asked.

"Shot through the heart," Botan laughed. "I guess not but oh well."

"Hey guys!" Yusuke yelled "Why don't you pansy's come over here and play?"

"I think I'll pass," Botan called over to him.

"Come on Botan!" Keiko called.

"You can help us win!" Rikku said. "You're the best."

"Oh the flattery," Botan laughed and stood up as the other girls cheered.

"Now you guys are going down!" Rikku laughed.

"That's not fair!" Kuwabara said. "It's uneven teams!"

"Well…" Yusuke thought. "Kurama, Hiei? One of you have to play."

"Hiei you play," Kurama said.

"Hn," Hiei said and walked over to his friends.

"Ya," Kuwabara said. "You don't know how burned you're going to get."

"We'll see about that," Keiko said.

**(I don't feel like writing out the WHOLE game so we'll do it the easy way)

* * *

**

"I can't believe they won," **(can anyone guess?) **Hiei said.

"It's a shocker," Yusuke said.

"I mean," Hiei said. "We lost…"

"Get over it shorty," Rikku said.

"We played a good game though," Kuwabara said.

"But we still lost!" Hiei snapped.

"It was just a game," Keiko said raising an eyebrow at him.

"I never loose," Hiei said.

"Hiei, you kinda just did," Yusuke said. "And to think it was a blue haired angel too."

"Why thank you Yusuke," Botan blushed.

"She's not an angel," Hiei glared.

"You are such a butt head," Botan yelled at him.

"Nice way to put it," Hiei snapped at her still glaring.

"Hey Keiko, you want to get some ice cream, Hiei can go on for hours," Yusuke asked.

"I'd love to," Keiko smiled and the two walked off.

"Hiei no baka! Why don't crawl back into the shell you came out of, shrimp!" Botan screamed.

"Wow," Kuwabara said and walked off leaving Rikku by herself.

"How interesting," Rikku said sarcastically.

"If you would like we could make a sand castle," Kurama asked by her side.

"You came out of no where," Rikku's eyes lit up. "I'd love to make a sand castle." The two walked into a clearing and started to make a sand castle while chatting freely.

"Slut!" Hiei yelled.

"What did you call me!" Botan shouted.

"Onna, you are the queen…of rats," Hiei glared and rolled his eyes.

"Well at least I'm a queen instead of a piece of crap like you," Botan glared back.

"Queen of rats though?" Hiei raised his eyebrows at her.

"Being queen, I'd make them eat you alive," Botan said.

"Kind of vicious are we?" Hiei smirk.

"Problem with that?" Botan snapped.

"Not at all," Hiei said still smirking. "When you get angry you look really ugly."

"URGH!" Botan through sand at Hiei and he looked so pissed that Botan ran for the water. Hiei ran after her and trampled Rikku and Kurama's sand castle.

* * *

"So you don't have a girlfriend or any thing?" Rikku asked surprised.

"Not at the moment," Kurama said. "No ones caught my eye."

"It looks like Botan and Hiei stopped fighting," Rikku pointed to Botan running toward the water and than started to dig the moat when Hiei trampled on the Keep. Rikku's bottom lip started to tremble.

"It's okay Rikku," Kurama said. "We can remake the keep."

"Hiei killed all the prisoners inside," Rikku said. "Those poor people hadn't been to trial yet."

"What prisoners?" Kurama asked and Rikku's eyes looked all watery. "Oh, those prisoners. I'll have a talk with Hiei about killing them before dinner."

* * *

"I want chocolate," Yusuke said and was handed a chocolate ice cream cone.

"I will have strawberry," Keiko said and was handed hers and the two started down the side walk to go to there umbrella.

"Have you lived here long?" Yusuke asked.

"About four years. I moved in with Botan when her parents pasted away and I needed a room mate because I left my family in Mississippi," Keiko said. "I will be going to school with Kazuma next year and he plans to go to the same college as Botan, Rikku and myself," Keiko told him. "What about you? Where are you planning to go to college?"

"…" Yusuke didn't answer so Keiko looked at him and saw he was looking down her swimming suit.

"PERVERT!" Keiko slapped him.

Yusuke laughed and wiped ice cream off his cheek and licked his fingers. "What a way to get strawberry ice cream."

"Humph!" Keiko walked a head of him with her chin held high.

"Wow," Yusuke said smiling. "She slaps hard."

* * *

"Hiei you don't want to hurt me," Botan said.

"Why not?" Hiei glared backing her into the water.

"Because…it's below you?" Hiei asked.

"Well yes," Hiei said. "But so was you throwing sand at me. How old are you? Six?"

"I'm 18 thank you very much," Botan said.

"Maybe you should grow up," Hiei said.

"Like you?" Botan asked sarcastically.

"Now you're going to get it," Hiei walked closer to her when a shadow fell upon them.

"Hiei," Kurama pulled his arm as Botan let out a sigh.

"Kurama I'm in the middle of something," Hiei said.

"Yes, I can see that," Kurama said. "But so was I."

"Meaning?" Hiei asked getting annoyed.

"You ruined the sand castle Rikku and I were making," Kurama glared lightly. "You have to apologize…now."

"You have to be kidding me," Hiei laughed.

"No," Kurama said sternly. "You almost made her cry." Kurama looked at Rikku and saw Botan comforting her.

"That's ridiculous," Hiei complained.

Botan walked up to the guys and looked at Hiei and smiled. something in him melted, but he didn't want to look into it so he glared at her. "Don't worry about apologizing. I talked her into not killing you and apologizing for you. It worked but I wouldn't recommend wrecking anything of hers again. I promised Rikku I would eat something with her so, I'll see you guys tonight."

"She's good," Kurama said and Hiei nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Boys of Summer**

**By: Rikku Minouke**

**Disclaimer: It saddens me to say that Botan and Hiei have not hooked up yet…yet….so I do not own YYH yet…yet n.n**

"Oh my gosh!" Botan said after dinner. "That was wonderful."

"You guys didn't have to pay, ya know," Yusuke said to the girls.

"Yeah, but it was our 'welcome to Miami' greeting," Keiko said.

"You never did that to me," v.v Kuwabara said.

"We didn't?" n.n Rikku laughed nervously. "Think of this as is…only seven months later."

"n.n Okay!" Kuwabara said.

Girls: sigh

Thanks for bringing us," Keiko said.

"It was our pleasure," Kurama said.

"No big deal," Yusuke agreed.

"How about we go to a movie tomorrow?" Kuwabara said.

"On us," Kurama put in.

"Umm…I guess that would be…" Botan started.

"You can't Botan," Keiko reminded her.

"Why not?" Hiei asked.

"I'm spending the day with Koenma," Botan told them.

"Your boss?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yep," Botan nodded.

"Why? So you can get a bonus?" Hiei smirked "Typical."

Botan hit him in the back of the head. "No!"

"Why don't you cancel?" Rikku asked.

"I can't," Botan said. "But maybe we could see that movie Saturday. Or you guys can go with out me."

"We couldn't do that," Keiko said.

"We'll do the movie Saturday," Yusuke said.

"Hn," Hiei grunted.

"I guess we'll see you later," Kurama said and the group dismissed into their homes or place to stay for the summer.

Next day

"Botan you look beautiful!" Keiko and Rikku exclaimed. She was wearing low rise jeans that fit with a snug and a pink tank top that was all lace and of course there was cotton pink tank under that. But the shirt was a square top and went down to the middle of her left thigh and diagonal up to go above her right hip.

"Thank you n.n," Botan said and the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Rikku ran to answer the door.

"She's still like a little kid," Keiko smiled.

"Yup," Botan agreed smiling to her self.

"Koenma's here!" Rikku said and Botan walked out of her room with Keiko behind her. Koenma had on kaki pants with a blue and white vertical stripped shirt. **(his has no Jr. tattoo on forehead, is in teen form through whole story, and has no pacifier)**

"You look amazing," Koenma said.

"Thank you," Botan said. "You look handsome your self."

"Shall we go than?" Koenma asked.

"See you guys later," Botan said before her and Koenma left.

Hour later

"You like video games?" Yusuke asked Rikku in surprise.

"Duh, that's what I said," Rikku smiled at the shocked expression.

"Rikku!" Kuwabara called from his living room. "I got Mario Cart set up. You ready to be smashed?"

"Only in your dreams!" Rikku ran past Yusuke and Hiei to sit in between Kuwabara and Kurama on the couch. "Hello Kurama. I'm here Kazuma." Kuwabara handed her player twos controller and Kurama player threes controller. And the game began. Rikku was Peach, Kurama was Toad, and Kuwabara was Yoshi and then the game started. There were four race and Kurama had the fastest player.

Kuwabara was in third, Kurama was in second, and Rikku was in first.

"She really does play video games," Yusuke said and sat on the love seat with Keiko as Hiei sat on the windowsill

"Yes she does," Keiko said. "We come over every Friday and play with Kazuma."

"I didn't grow up with two older brothers and not learn a thing or two," Rikku commented as she won the first race.

"Botan looked very lovely when she lest earlier," Kurama said.

"Oh yes, didn't she?" Keiko turned to Yusuke.

"Ya," Yusuke agreed. "Hiei over there was jealous."

"Hn, more like glad she wasn't going to be here," Hiei corrected Yusuke.

"No way!" Kuwabara said. "You're lucky it's only Koenma."

"What are you babbling about?" Hiei glared.

"Kazuma has a point," Rikku said as she won the second race

"Elaborate for us, please?" Kurama asked.

"Koenma's cute but Kyo was _hot_," Rikku said and to no ones notice Kurama's eye twitched.

"Yes, he was stunning," Keiko agreed giggling. "But his attitude was all off."

"Oh, agreed!" Rikku laughed. "I would still choose Rock over him any day."

"He was cute too," Keiko agreed. "And he was very sweet and caring."

"Definitely," Rikku laughed remembering him.

"I would still say Terry was the best," Keiko said.

"Only because he was the one you dated," Rikku said. "But he was awesome."

"Ya he was," Keiko said. "But you dated Rock too."

"Good point," Rikku giggled.

"What are you to talking about now?" Yusuke asked, totally confused.

"Oh, nothing," both girls said quickly, laughing nervously.

"Gosh Rikku," Kuwabara said as she won the third game. Kurama got second and Kuwabara got third again. "I don't think I'll ever beat you."

"You give me to much credit," Rikku blushed.

"But you are very good at this game," Kurama said.

"n.n I know," Rikku said and Kurama chuckled lightly as everyone else sweat dropped.

Botan and Koenma

"I really think if we made this movie it would bump up the ratings," Koenma said and Botan sipped her drink, nodding, not paying attention.

"Oh, yes, of course," Botan said staring at a boy and a girl playing on the beach that was connected to the restaurant they were at.

"If we could get Jin to find a good spot to shoot the first scene than we could probably get our own channel," Koenma said happily, going on about some dumb movie.

'I had fun yesterday…" Botan thought. 'I wonder how the others are?'

With the others

Everyone was looking through a photo album laughing there heads off, besides Rikku. She sat in the middle of the couch pouting.

"That's not funny," Rikku whined.

"You were such a cute little girl," Yusuke laughed.

"Stop laughing at me," Rikku glared.

"Why?" Hiei smirked.

"I can't get over the fact you had blonde hair when you were little," Keiko said.

"And know its so dark," Kurama said. "Besides the highlights."

"I got high lights to lighten my hair for a reason," Rikku said v.v.

Later that night

"Koenma's limo is pulling up!" Rikku said. "Should we go home and rescue her from what looks like a bad date."

"That's not good," Kurama said.

"He's talking and she's bored out of her mind," Yusuke said.

"Poor Botan," Keiko said.

"Hn," Hiei glanced at Botan. She was beautiful, but was worn out.

"Hiei, maybe we could go out and help her," Yusuke suggested.

"Why don't you do it yourself?" Hiei asked sounding annoyed but really was wondering what Yusuke had planned.

"Come on you pain in the rear," Yusuke said dragging Hiei outside.

"So you think we could make a reality show and put it on the channel than and we could even have it based after life working at the office," Koenma said walking Botan to the door. When Botan saw Yusuke her eyes brightened ten fold.

"Hey Yusuke!" Botan said.

"Oh, Botan," Yusuke said nervously. "I'm glad you're back."

"Why? What's wrong?" Botan asked.

"Well it's your boyfriend," Yusuke said. Botan's mouth dropped open.

"Botan, you have a boyfriend?" Koenma asked, softly glaring at her. "I thought you said you were single."

"Hiei's waiting for you inside," Yusuke said. "We told him you were on a date and he lost it."

"I thought he was joking when he asked me out," Botan said finally understanding what was happening.

"Nope," Yusuke said. "Koenma you might want to leave."

" Botan, I hope we can do this again," Koenma said and was about to kiss Botan on the cheek when the house door flung open and there stood Hiei stood shooting daggers at Koenma through his glare.

"Get away from my girlfriend," Hiei said through gritted teeth.

"Bye, Botan," Koenma said and walked away.

"Thank you guys so much!" Botan hugged Yusuke, who saw Hiei glaring at him. Than Botan turned to Hiei and hugged him.

Yusuke smirked. "I didn't know you were that good at acting Hiei."

"It was brilliant," Botan said, letting go of Yusuke and hugged Hiei. "I will never do anything with Koenma again . I had the worst night ever…well one of them at least."

"Tomorrow, movie and than the guys have a surprise," Yusuke said grinning.

"Okay," Botan smiled widely. Yusuke saw Hiei's eye's soften a bit a knew that the little guy had a crush on the girl. He might not admit it but it was obvious to Yusuke. "I've had a long day so I think I'll head in. Night boys."

"Night Botan," Yusuke said and headed for the Kuwabara household.

"Hn," Hiei said and walked toward the house. "Night Botan."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Boys of Summer**

**By: Rikku Minouke**

**Disclaimer: oh those stupid lawyers! I said I didn't own YYH…but I will! Once I get rid of all of you lawyers! (evil laugh). That's right. Run from me…(cough) on with the story. n.n **

With the guys

"So short stuff. I heard you …" Kuwabara stopped when he heard giggling behind him and remember the girls were still there.

"Yusuke don't you think about," Keiko said sounding like a school teacher, right to the point.

"Loosen up a bit Keiko," Yusuke said and smirked. "Or is it you want me to tickle you."

"Get her Yusuke!" Rikku said on the couch next to Kurama.

"Rikku!" Keiko said with her mouth hanging open. "Don't cheer him on."

"Keiko," Yusuke said drawing her attention back to him.

"Back up Yusuke," Keiko said warningly.

"I think not," Yusuke advanced on Keiko.

SLAP!

Yusuke fell to the ground and everyone else in the room besides Keiko and Hiei laughed. Of course Yusuke couldn't laugh because he was now unconscious.

"That was not funny," Keiko blushed lightly.

"Okay, okay," Yusuke said sitting up.

"Let's go home Rikku," Keiko said.

"See you tomorrow," Kurama said.

"Bye," Kuwabara said before the front door shut.

"Hey guys," Shizuru walked through the front door.

"Hello," Kurama said with a slight smile.

"Hn," Hiei went to his and Kurama's room.

"Hey there," Yusuke said.

"Oh hey sis," Kuwabara said.

"Now, someone explain to me why our neighbors walked out of here pissed," Shizuru said.

"Yusuke was teasing Keiko," Kurama told her chuckling softly.

"That explains that," Shizuru smiled. "What about Hiei?"

"He's got a little crush," Yusuke said.

"Really!" Kuwabara ran into Hiei and Kurama's shared room with the other guys behind him. "Hey mister fire demon, what's this I hear about you taken a liking to some one?"

"I do not descend to that level below me," Hiei growled.

"No emotions then? Ha I knew you tight assed prick," Yusuke laughed. "That's not what happened outside."

Suddenly the curtains set on fire. "Hey! I just got those!" Kuwabara got the fire extinguisher and ran back into the room to find the fire gone as well as the curtains. "You're paying for those shrimp."

"Hn," Hiei looked out the window that faced the girls house. It showed into their living room. All guys looked out the window and saw Rikku on computer with head phones on nodding her head to the music playing. Keiko was on the couch watching the big screened T.V. Since the living room was connected to the kitchen and there was only one floor they could see all the way into Rikku's room which was all the way on the other side of the house. (**I designed it, I own it n.n.**) Botan was in the kitchen talking on the phone and making popcorn. Or maybe Keiko was making the popcorn because Botan was hand washing dishes.

"Did you know you have an excellent view here Kuwabara?" Yusuke said and sat on the window seat along with Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama. (**peeping toms! Glare, glare**)

"I never thought about it until now," Kuwabara confessed.

"Who do you think Botan's talking to?" Kurama said.

"Who knows," Hiei said.

"I wonder if Rikku burned me that CD yet," Kuwabara asked.

"Which CD?" Yusuke asked.

"Umm… 'Get Behind Me Satan' by The White Stripes," Kuwabara said. (**I don't own the white stripes…I just bought the CD the other day though…it's awesome!**)

"Right," Yusuke said. "Maybe she'll make me a copy."

Botan laughed and then a sudden noise got the girls attention and Botan hung up the phone. Keiko walked over to Botan after shutting off the TV and Rikku shut the monitor off than ran into the kitchen to stand in front of the other two girls, facing them.

Girls

Keiko's P.O.V.

There was a very loud creaking noise and Botan got off the phone. I shut of the TV as fast as I could and I ran up the two stairs to the wood floor part of our living room. I saw Rikku raise an eyebrow at me and I motion her to come with me. She immediately set her head phones down and shut off the monitor. I stood next to Botan who was wide eyed staring out our front door. It had started to rain about two minutes after we got home and now it seemed like a tropical storm was on its way.

Rikku came to a stop in front of me and Botan. She looked a bit worried but my gaze was with Botan. She started to talk but I didn't understand what she was saying. I didn't even try to answer. Than it came again but a little louder. I didn't ever think I would here that again. It was supposed to end! It was supposed to be over!

Guys

"There has to be something wrong," Yusuke said.

"Rikku's talking but the others aren't paying attention," Kuwabara said. "Sound familiar?" Kuwabara glared at Yusuke.

"Shut up," Hiei said.

"Should we go see if they need any help?" Kurama asked.

"Not yet," Yusuke said. "It might be a false alarm."

"Let's hope," Kurama said.

Girls

Rikku P.O.V.

I was making Kazuma's CD when Keiko rushed up the small steps from the carpeted sitting area. When I looked her questionably she motioned for me to follow her and I did but after taking my head phones off and turning the monitor off. What could be wrong now? I wanted to check if Lee-Lee or Golia was online, my friends from Minnesota.

There I stood in front of the two paled girls who were looking out the front door. "What's wrong?" I asked and got no answer. "Okay, I know something's up and I really don't feel like looking out the front door with you guys. Some one tell me, now!" still I got no answer and I heard a noise that I feared I would never hear again. It was as if someone was dragging a knife along a chalk board. But I knew it wasn't a chalk board as I turned around to look outside. It was our house.

Maybe I shouldn't have looked out the door. It had 'Rikku-You're-Gonna-Die-Soon' written all over it. For once I wished we didn't have a glass door. Because I saw Rock smirking holding what looked like a knife to me.

"You…Y-you're …supposed…t-to …" I started hyperventilating.

"Be dead?" Rock laughed. "Yes, I guess I am."

I fainted as he reached our front step.

Botan's P.O.V

Rock stood outside on our side walked door drenched in rain. My mouth was hung open. He wasn't supposed to here! We went to his funeral. My co-worker said she ferried them. Something is wrong and I could feel it. I hung up the phone with out saying good bye to Ricky, who lived about five minutes away, and stood staring outside. He walked closer to the house dragging the knives he held against both walls on either side of him. This wasn't good at all.

Keiko ended up next to me staring at Rock as well. He was quite cute when not totally mad. With long blonde hair that hung around his face and light brown side burns. He had handsome blue eyes and high cheek bones with a light tan. His biker gloves and ribs long blue jacket with the black beater under it was still his out fit it seems, also with those black jeans and black hiking boots.

I really hope Rikku stays at the computer. She'd hate to see this…_I_ hate seeing this. What the hell did he want! Oh I guess I spoke to soon, because Rikku was in front of us blocking our view, but I could feel his smirk growing. Rikku was demanding something and I know she didn't get because she turned around and froze. I saw her body stiffen and she started to say something but fainted when Rock answered. That snapped me out of my trance and I bolted to the door pulling the metal door shut and locking it. Keiko had snapped out too, she had was down next to Rikku and set her to a comfortable position on the Kitchen floor. Keiko and I ran around the house locking all windows and pulling down metal sheet that protects us.(**if anyone has seen Hostage then you would know the rich dudes security system on the windows is just like this**) I know that sounds weird but when you have psycho's after you for the second time you kind of get prepared.

I ran back to the kitchen and saw Keiko with Rikku and kneeled down next to her.

Normal P.O.V.

Botan kneeled down next to Keiko by Rikku. "How's she doing?"

"I think she hit her head when she fell," Keiko said. "But other than that she's fine."

"It's nothing that hasn't happened before," Botan laughed.

"I guess you're right," Keiko smiled weakly. "She's gonna have a major head ache when she wakes up though."

"I guess so," Botan said. "Maybe I can help." She put her hands on Rikku's fore head and a light blue glow went around her body.

"I always wondered where you got that?" Keiko said.

"Let's just say I'm not normal," Botan smiled at her friend and took her hands off Rikku's head. "I'm human though."

"That's good," Keiko replied."Should we carry her back to her room or what?"

"Yeah," Botan sighed. "Lets go."

"Botan," Keiko looked at her friend once they had Rikku tucked in and were sitting on the couch.

"Yeah?" Botan looked at Keiko.

"Will explain to me your back round?" Keiko asked.

"Well," Botan thought for a moment. "You sure you will believe me?"

"At this point…" Keiko smiled. "I can believe anything."

"That's good," Botan said. "Because you're gonna have to." She looked down at her pale hands in her lap and thought for a moment. "Well, I don't know where to start. I could be considered the messenger of death, or the grim reaper."

"Grim Reaper?" Keiko asked. "I don't understand."

"You know I work for Koenma Enma right?" Botan asked and Keiko nodded. "Well, we kind of do work for Disney, but at the same time Koenma has this other gig he does. Which is tell souls weather they go to Heaven or Hell and I transfer the souls. Ayame and I, as well as a bunch of girls around this area do that. Keiko, I can become invisible to the unseeing eye but I only do that when I'm at work."

"You really are like the grim reaper, Keiko looked at me questionably for a moment. "Can you kill people too?"

"NO!" Botan said quickly. "No. I only bring the dead souls to Koenma and then he takes care of them."

"Okay," Keiko said. "I believe you. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't think you would believe me," Botan looked guilty.

"How long have you worked for Koenma?" Keiko asked.

"Since my parents died and I moved in with my neighbors. So when I was ten," Botan told her.

"That was seven years ago," Keiko said shocked.

"Eight in September," Botan said.

"You need a new job," Keiko said and Botan laughed.

"At least I learned some cool tricks," Botan winked.

"Did you learn how to bring back people from the dead?" Keiko asked.

"Koenma can, but as a ferry girl I can't," Botan said. "I'm gonna have this same talk with Rikku okay? I need you to listen to me carefully." Keiko nodded. "Rock is no longer human. I could sense it. He is now a demon of some kind. I fear for our lives. I don't know what's going to happen, but I don't think Kyo and Terry are human any longer either. If Rock is here so are they. There's something wrong with them like they're being possessed or there true selves are coming out now. I know I saw the worst of Kyo."

"But Rock and Terry died, we went to there funeral," Keiko said.

"Unless, Kyo really is demon and he was the forbidden power Koenma mention tonight," Botan said.

"What?" Keiko asked.

"The forbidden power, it brings back dead souls, and is naturally stronger than any human," Botan said. "I wasn't paying to much attention with Koenma, although he said there was a demon in the city with that power and he might need me back to work."

"Well, doesn't he have anyone to take care of problems like this?" Keiko asked.

"No," Botan said. "He thought about it a couple years ago but never did anything about it."

"So basically we have to take care of our selves again?" Keiko asked.

"Yep, again," Botan sighed. "Let's go to bed and see how it looks tomorrow."

The two stood up and started to head to bed. Botan was in her room and Keiko was almost to hers when the phone rang. "I got it Botan." Keiko said and went to pick it up. The caller ID said it was Kazuma. "Hello?"

"Keiko?" Yusuke's voice sounded worried.

"Yes?" Keiko asked and hoped he hadn't seen anything of what went on tonight. "Yusuke, do you know what time it is?"

"No, sorry, the guys and I here looked out Kurama's window and saw Rikku faint and a bunch of running around. We wanted to know if everything was alright," Yusuke said.

"Oh, well we thought we saw one of our old buddies, but it was the rain, playing tricks on us," Keiko said not wanting to bring anyone into their problems. It would only make things worse. "Rikku fainted but she's snoozing away. Botan's a little worn out, but fine."

"What about you?" Yusuke asked. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"I'm thanks," Keiko smiled to herself.

"Are you sure?" Yusuke asked.

"All I need is some sleep," Keiko said. "Like normal people."

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow," Yusuke said.

"Okay, bye," Keiko hung up and headed to bed.

**(so what did you guys think? Yusuke and them are not spirit detective's but Botan's still the grim of grim and well if anyone can guess where Kyo, Terry, and Rock are from they get a present. And well EVERYONE can guess and that means you too Lee-Lee. Okay well they all fight and have powers but might not be considered a demon. They are all good looking too, Terry usually wears a base ball cap. I really don't think many people are gonna get it right…BUT EVERYONE TRY TO GUESS AND IT YOU GET IT RIGHT, I HAVE A BIG SPECAIL PRESANT FOR YOU! GOOD LUCK!)**

**Rikku Minouke**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Boys of Summer**

**By: Rikku Minouke**

**Disclaimer: STOP KNOCKING ON MY DOOR. How many times do I have to say I don't own YYH! Stupid lawyers….n.n I'm so innocent. _Screaming heard_ n.n I swear I did not build a moat and but lawyer eating animals inside.**

_In the morning_

"So if you had to choose which concert would you like to go to?" Rikku said. "Linkin Park, The Offsprings, or Simple Plan?" (**I'm taking a pole now. My reviewers with decide which concert they go see n.n)**

"I don't know," Keiko said.

"That's a toughie," Botan agreed. "Why?"

"Oh…I don't know," Rikku said and made her hands into gun like shape and rammed her two pointer fingers together. "I just happen to have a friend who sells tickets and well…" Rikku looked excited now her eyes sparkling and she clasped her hands over her heart. "Linkin Park, The Offsprings, AND Simple Plan. Are all coming here this summer!"

"You're joking right?" Keiko asked.

"Seriously?" Botan asked and Rikku nodded with excitement and the three girls jumped up and down screaming in joy.

They suddenly stopped. "How are we going to get the money for the tickets?" Keiko asked.

"I got that covered," Rikku winked.

"What if I don't trust you with money?" Botan asked narrowing her eyes.

"Come on," Rikku said doing something like Botan's kitty face but totally different at the same time. "I got it covered…why…don't you believe…me?" Rikku's eye's widened.

"Well for one thing…" Keiko started, when the phone rang. "Some one else get."

"Okay!" Rikku said and reached the for the phone but Botan grabbed it before she could. "I want to answer it."

"Stop whining," Botan said. "This is your chance Keiko. Chew her out and find what it is she's hiding." Botan answered the phone on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Botan?" Yusuke's voice rang across the phone.

"Yep," Botan said.

"Hey, how are you guys today?" Yusuke said a little, but not as much, concerned.

"We're fine," Botan told. "You do know it's like nine, thirty right? Normal people sleep right now."

"Ya, but you're up right?" Yusuke said.

"Ya but I have my reasons. Some one has to do the laundry," Botan said.

"TELL ME NOW!" Keiko said nicely (**cough, cough, does that look nice to you?)**.

"What's going on?" Yusuke asked.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO ASK!" Rikku said.

"Oh, nothing," Botan smiled. "Can you hold on a sec?"

"Ya, sure," Yusuke said.

Botan put the phone down. "I'M ON THE PHONE! IF YOU GUYS ARE GONNA YELL ABOUT THAT CONCERT, THAN DO IT IN ONE OF THE ROOMS!" Botan sighed as the two girls hurried into Rikku's room and started yelling at each other again. She picked up the phone again. "Yusuke?"

_Boys_

The guys were all staring at the phone on the table like it had grown legs and started dancing and yelling at them.

"I'M ON THE PHONE! IF YOU GUYS ARE GONNA YELL ABOUT THAT CONCERT, THAN DO IT IN ONE OF THE ROOMS!" Botan's voiced sounded through the phone.

"I am not talking again," Yusuke said.

"Don't look at me," Kuwabara said and walked into the kitchen with Yusuke to eat breakfast.

"I think my stomachs growling," Kurama hurried out of the room.

"Hn," Hiei rolled his eye's and picked up the phone. "Pathetic humans….even the baka kitsune backed out over a loud mouth girl." Hiei mumbled under his breath.

"_Sigh_ Yusuke?" Botan had picked up the phone again.

"No," Hiei said.

"Oh, hello Hiei," Botan chirped and Hiei flinched. "How's your morning going?"

"Hn," Hiei said and now realized why everyone else backed out. "Boring."

"Really?" Botan asked. "Maybe we could do something today."

"Or maybe not," Hiei said.

"On, stop brooding," Botan laughed. "Name something you like to do."

"Train," Hiei said.

"Umm…" Botan laughed nervously. "How about something else."

"I don't wan to do anything with you," Hiei said irritably.

Yusuke grabbed the phone from Hiei, who glared at him. Yusuke only smirked. "Take him to get some ice cream Botan and then take him to a skate park…ya he can skateboard…really! I would have never guessed… You're gonna have to show me sometime. Same with that tattoo you got on …Botan?" Yusuke looked at Hiei and set the phone on the table. "She said that she'd be here in a half hour and she hung up on me before she promised to show me that tattoo she has on her butt."

"_Botan_ has a tattoo on her butt?" Kuwabara popped around the corner. "I would love to see that!" Hiei growled. "Urameshi how'd you find out, anyways?"

"She said at dinner our fist night here that she got one when she turned sixteen," Yusuke said.

"On her butt?" Kuwabara asked and Hiei growled again.

"Yeah, I got it out of Rikku," Yusuke smirked.

"I bet you would like to see her," Kuwabara said to Yusuke and the two laughed as Hiei growled up a storm.

"I don't think Hiei really likes it when you make perverted remarks toward his girlfriend," Kurama said.

"She is _not_ my girlfriend," Hiei glared.

"You sure are protecting her like she is," Kuwabara said and Yusuke agreed.

"The idiot makes sense for once," Yusuke said.

"Hey! Can it Urameshi!" Kuwabara threatened him.

"Oh, I'm so scared," Yusuke said and the two were about to hit each other when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," Kurama walked to the door. Pulling it opened the guys saw an angry Botan hold Rikku on her tip toes by the girls pony tail.

"Let go now Botan!" Rikku said.

"Kurama, we need your help," Botan said. "I know I'm early but she's giving us trouble."

"Like wise," Kurama said and Yusuke pulled Hiei off the couch and pushed him to the door.

"Are you ready Hiei?" Botan asked.

"Hn," Hiei crossed his arms over his chest.

"Good enough," Botan smiled at Kurama. "We are wondering where she gets her money and we were wondering if you could some how…get it out of her."

"I will try my best," Kurama said. And Botan released Rikku's hair and Kurama took her hand.

"Bye!" Botan said to Kurama and Rikku. "Oh, Yusuke. Keiko's home alone. Why don't you go keep her company."

"Sure," Yusuke said and walked out of the house with the other two and to the girls house.

"Now Hiei, do you ever say anything that's not an insult or 'hn'?" Botan asked.

"Meaning?" Hiei narrowed his eyes.

"Do you ever say anything nice once in a while or have you ever had a girl friend?" Botan asked, she walked into Kazuma's garage and picked up his skateboard and handed it to Hiei. They than headed down the drive way and grabbed Botan's which was laying in the grass and started down the road.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Boys of Summer**

**By: Rikku Minouke**

**Disclaimer: If you darned lawyers don't listen to me, than say hello to me little friend! _Lawyers eyes widen in fear._ Meow! GET THEM BOO! _Lawyers laughing_. Hiss! _Lawyers run screaming as kitty tries to hurt them._ Hahahahah! Go Boo! I told ya more than once and I'll say it again. I do not own YYH.**

_Kurama and Rikku_

"So now why is Botan so upset?" Kurama asked.

"Because there are these concerts that are coming up and well I said we should go to one and well…They asked how we could get the tickets and I said that I had that covered."

"So they don't trust you with money?" Kurama asked.

"No, not really," Rikku said doing the pouting facing. "Just because when ever I get money I spend it on books or CD's or DVD's. Sometimes even food."

"I'm sure they will come around and trust you," Kurama said.

"I don't think they will," Rikku said.

"Sure they will," Kuwabara said propped against the door and Rikku's pouting face turned real quick to a glare making him leave.

Kurama didn't even notice, but Kuwabara did and he left quickly. Before Kurama saw the glare Rikku had on she switched back to her pouting facing. "How were you going to get the money?"

"I was going to work over the summer, the concerts don't start until August and that's not for about two months," Rikku said.

"You think one job is gonna get you three tickets?" Kurama asked.

"Three?" Rikku looked surprised. "I was thinking eight. Hiei's sister is gonna be here soon isn't she?"

"Oh that's right," Kurama smiled at Rikku and she blushed lightly. He walked to the door and saw Kuwabara on the couch watching the beginning of 'A Walk To Remember' (**which I don't own either…glare at lawyers)**. "Kuwabara is that 'A Walk To Remember'?"

"'A Walk To Remember'!" Rikku ran out of the room and sat next to Kuwabara on the couch. Un noticed to anyone else Kurama's eye twitched, which confused him greatly.

"Kuwabara, Hiei's sister is supposed to be at the airport in half an hour so why don't you go pick her up," Kurama said and Kuwabara looked at Kurama and saw his stern look. He decided quickly that he should. "Yusuke made a sign and we put it in the back seat of your car."

"Okay," Kazuma said and left, basically running out the door.

"You want to watch the movie?" Kurama asked and sat in Kuwabara's spot.

"You're asking the stupidest question ya know," Rikku said. "Of course I want to watch this movie!"

_Hiei and Botan_

"I can't believe those pricks," Botan fumed as Hiei and her skated to the beach.

Hiei bit the inside of his lip so not to smile. "Hn, they're arrogant little kids."

"They should really respect their elders," Botan said and grinded down the railing in the middle of the stairs. "

"If they were fifteen how much older are you than them?" Hiei asked.

"Three years…about," Botan said. "Good point. But Rikku's brother was three years older than you and he said she should always respect him and be nice to him at all times…even when he was a butt, which was always. So what are we supposed to do about that?"

"I'm not here to help your friends with sibling problems," Hiei snapped.

"I know," Botan said slowly. "Here's the beach." Botan got off her skate board and headed into the sand. Hiei silently followed. "Hiei, isn't it so beautiful when the sun sets? You should really see it here when it does. Maybe we could come back tonight."

"Did any tell you that you talk to much?" Hiei asked.

"…" Botan decided not to talk to him and went down to tide. Since there was high tide (**I don't know how that works just go with me here**) she sat further up the shore. Hiei appeared sitting next to her. 'Okay since I won't be talking I will think about what the _hell_ is going on right now…okay well that's not going to work out so well since I have a really, really, _REALLY_ hot guy next to me.' Botan sighed and closed her eyes as the tide came up and barely hit her bare feet. (**she had taken her shoes off…forgot to put that in, sorry**)

Hiei looked at Botan when he heard her sigh. It sounded kind of sad and like she was really worn out. There was something different about her and it's not the feelings he didn't want to look in to. But like she wasn't exactly normal. Like there is a problem that's eating away at her insides. He could see it in her eyes when she opened them again. So sad and depressed and at the same more beautiful than ever. people could get lost in her eyes. They were purplish pink and held so many secrets that you wanted to shake her so she'd tell you what was bugging her so much. It seemed like she'd seen to much chaos in her time that it could last three life times.

"What?" Hiei heard Botan asked and he realized he'd been staring at her the whole time.

"Hn," Hiei looked away. "You got sand on your face."

"I don't, I haven't touched my face," Botan replied and then felt sand fly into her face.

"Now you do," Hiei smirked and stood up.

"Thank you so very much," Botan said and wiped off her face and stood as well. "Ass…" Botan mumbled.

"Hn," Hiei grunted.

'Okay, so how am I going to solve my problems when I can't even get this jerk off out of my head,' Botan thought and picked up her board. When the two reached the steps again Botan felt her cell phone go off. The ring tone was 'working for the weekend' (**don't own**) so it had to be Koenma. "Hello?" Botan answered.

"It's Koenma," he said.

"Yes, I know sir," Botan said and sat down on the edge of the railing with Hiei sitting on the steps rolling his eyes.

"Botan, we have a problem here," Koenma said.

"Missing any files?" Botan asked perking up. 'Not good!'

"No it's not that," Koenma said. "Remember that guy I was telling you about at dinner?"

'It was one of the few times I was really paying attention,' Botan thought. "Yes I remember."

"Well…it's gotten worse. Way worse and we need you to come in…" Koenma started.

"I am not working the night shift tonight," Botan said. "And plus I'm on vacation this summer."

"I know, but at least come in every couple of days a week," Koenma said.

"Once a week and that's it," Botan said and hung up. "Sorry."

"What's the matter with him?" Hiei asked grumpily.

"Don't ask," Botan said and the two started again.

_Yusuke and Keiko_

Keiko was doing the laundry when the door bell rang. She set down the whites she was folding and walked to the door. Than she opened it and saw Yusuke propped up against the side of the threshold. "What do you want?"

"You were here alone so I thought I'd come by and see you," Yusuke grinned.

"I'm fine," Keiko said and was about to shut the door when Yusuke stepped inside.

"When then, you won't mind if I stick around," Yusuke said. "Nice place."

"Thank you," Keiko said.

"So, where's your room?" Yusuke asked.

"Don't even try," Keiko said and walked back over to the laundry in a really tiny room next to Rikku's.

"Hey I think this is your room," Yusuke said.

"Why would you say that?" Keiko asked.

"Well the walls aren't bright pinks and blues and purples," Yusuke said.

"Maybe you choose right," Keiko walked into her room and saw Yusuke going through her underwear drawer. "Yusuke you jerk!"

SLAP!

"I guess I was right," Yusuke stumble out of the room and Keiko pushed him out the front door.

"Stay out you perv!" Keiko said and slammed the door, locking it.

"Come on Keiko!" Yusuke said regaining his senses. "Don't do this!"

No answer.

"Please Keiko? Let me in," Yusuke said.

"No!" Keiko's voice was heard.

"Fine, I'll just go walk off a cliff some where," Yusuke said.

"Go ahead," Keiko said. "I don't care."

"Okay than, have a nice life," Yusuke started walked away smirking.

"Yusuke wait!" Keiko opened the door and Yusuke stopped walking. "You forgot your shoes." Keiko said and dropped them outside the door and shut it again. The smirk slipped away.

'Crap!' Yusuke said. 'That could have gone better…'

_Kuwabara and Yukina_

Kuwabara stood at the airport pick up area holding a sign. He hadn't even looked at it. A really gorgeous woman walked up to Kazuma.

"Excuse me," She said. This girl was kind of short. Like Hiei's height and had sky blue hair in a braid. She was wearing a pink dress and a brown jean jacket. Must have been cold on the plane. "May I ask your name?" her voice was kind, sweet, and innocent. Her eye's were red like ruby's, so sparkly and to die for.

"I'm Kazuma Kuwabara and how are you pretty lady?" Kuwabara asked.

She smiled at him and Kazuma's face turned red. "I'm Yukina Jaganshi, Hiei's sister." Her laugh was light and cheerful.

'Hiei's sister! Wasn't expecting that. She's so pretty and nice and…WONDERFUL!' Kuwabara said. "This way Yukina. I will show you to my cool moped."

"Okay," Yukina said and grabbed her bag.

**(A/N: **

**Can anyone believe that the series is all over! I mean no more new eps. I've seen every eps… maybe not all of the uncut versions but it's all over…I'm having trouble grasping the thought. It was a wonderful ending, but it's over though…I can't believe it…okay enough from me about the saddening event that happen on Tuesday…when the DVD came out. v.v the commentaries were quite funny though on the last DVD.**

**Okay I swear I'm done with that. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I want' positive what to do with Kazuma and Yukina so if any one has any ideas with that. Same with Yusuke and Keiko I would gladly except help.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Boys of Summer**

**By: Rikku Minouke**

**Disclaimer: T.T I don't own YYH!**

"You know Botan that Hiei sister might be a little umm…like him right?" Rikku said as they walked over to Kuwabara's house with Keiko who reluctantly came along.

"She's a year younger, but they're in the same grade because Hiei had trouble with violence as a kid," Keiko said.

"Even now he does," Botan grumbled. 'Not another person like Hiei…'

"Hey girls!" Kuwabara called from his back yard. It looked like he was cooking again. Hopefully Shizuru was cooking, she was awesome at it. That's why she's here in Miami because she works as a personal assistant and a personal chief for some big time business dude and she makes like four hundred dollars a week and she only works four days a week so like one hundred dollars a day…that's cool! She barely does any work to.

"Hello Kazuma!" Rikku said and walked in the back yard with the others behind her.

"Hey," the other two scuffed and walked to sit on the big swing.

"I don't want to be here," Botan said.

"I don't either," Botan said.

"Did you have.. 'The Talk' with Rikku?" Keiko asked.

"Yeah, this morning before we left to Kuwabara's house. She took it just like you did. She asked why I hadn't told her sooner and that I could go to her for anything," Botan said.

"We're here for you, Botan," Keiko smiled.

"Yeah I know. I just don't want to drag you into something that could get you hurt," Botan said.

"We're already in this, if you don't remember last night," Keiko said.

"Must have slipped my mind," Botan said, laughing nervously.

"What slipped your mind this time baka onna," Hiei walked up behind the two with a girl similar height and eyes but she had blue hair and looked so much more nicer.

"Hiei, you should be more nice," she said and walked in front of them and bowed. "I'm Yukina Jaganshi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Like wise," Keiko said and bowed as well as Botan.

"You look familiar. Have I ever met you some where," Botan asked. "Oh, how rude of me. I'm Botan Koi and this is Keiko Ukimora."

"I don't believe we have," Yukina said smiling.

"Well, the more better that we have met now than never," Botan and Keiko smiled back.

Later

"Keiko, I swear, I have seen her somewhere, but I can't place it," Botan said.

"Let's enjoy today shall we and than ponder on it later," Keiko suggested.

"Okay," Botan said in defeat although it would be bugging her forever.

"You guys ready to go see that movie?" Yusuke asked.

After movie

"That was an odd movie," Keiko said, her eye's wide.

"I didn't understand why they were killing each other," Yukina said.

"It wasn't too bad," Botan said. "But it wasn't that good either."

"I found it funny," Rikku said.

"I could tell, when you laughing next to me," Hiei said. "It wasn't realistic."

"I want to see it again," Yusuke said and Kazuma agreed.

"Let's go do something fun," Rikku said.

"We have a surprise for you girls," Yusuke grinned.

"I think it was enough that you bought us our tickets," Keiko said.

"And our food and drink," Botan said.

"And you drove us," Yukina said.

"Ooo, what's the surprise?" Rikku's eye's lit up. "Is it chocolate?"

"…v.v No," Hiei said.

"Don't give away any clues," Yusuke said.

A few minutes later

The group was at the beach and the sun was setting. (**wink, wink. It's soooo beautiful…from what I've seen in pictures. Living in Minnesota we don't get anything close to it**)

"It's so wonderful," Botan sighed and glanced at Hiei who was watching it too.

"Hey Botan," Yusuke called and she walked over to him. "Umm…could you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, sure," Botan smiled.

"Would you take a walk with Kurama on the beach?" Yusuke said.

"That's the favor?" Botan asked.

"No," Yusuke said smiling. "He'll tell you it when you go on the walk."

"Okay," Botan said and walked over to Kurama. "You want to go on a walk?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful," Kurama said and they started down the beach.

The two walked down the beach and when out of earshot for about five minutes Botan turned to Kurama. "So, what's this favor Yusuke wants me to do?"

"When we get there I'll show you," Kurama smiled. "So what did you and Hiei do today."

"To tell you the truth we came here," Botan said. "Haven't you talked to Hiei about how his day went?"

"Actually," Kurama said. "It was his idea that we come to the beach, he said that you loved the sun set here and that maybe the others would too."

"He did not," Botan laughed.

"He did," Kurama laughed as well.

"Not that stubborn little guy," Botan smiled. "So he has a soft side?"

"Sometimes," Kurama said. "It doesn't come out to often."

"Oh, I'm lucky," Botan's smile widened.

"Here we are," Kurama said and pointed to a really big box that had holes in it.

"Is that it?" Botan asked still smiling.

"Yes it is," Kurama said and led her to the box. Opening it up Botan gasped. Inside was a kitten.

"Oh, my…GAWD!" Botan squealed.

"We hoped you liked him," Kurama said. "Kuwabara told us you girls were looking for a cat, male, brown tabby. (**of course that's my kitty…yes, I'm weird enough to put my cat in with my in the story….but I LOVE him!**) We happened to be walking by a pet store Friday and saw him."

"I don't know what to say," Botan said.

"n.n You're welcome," Kurama said.

"I…This is the best present I've ever had!" Botan said.

"The reason we need you're help is because, we were hoping you could well, get it into your house," Kurama said. "We would have done that ourselves, but Yusuke messed up the plan by getting Keiko angry and getting himself kicked out."

Botan laughed. "I'll take it home as quick as I can." Botan hugged Kurama and kissed him on the cheek for a thank you."

"I will see you with the other," Kurama said and Botan started walking down the street to her house with the box her hands. Kurama turned down the beach to head back to the others.

'I guess I could do this the fast way,' Botan thought and turned into her Grim Reaper self, pink kimono and her oar in her hand. She jumped on it and flew to her house.

Kurama turned back a few seconds after he had started off. Botan was no where to be found. Even being demon he couldn't sense her. She must run real fast or she's different from everyone else.

With the others

"Hey Kurama!" Kuwabara said.

"Where's Botan?" Keiko asked.

"Hey Kurama, is that lip stick on your cheek?" Yusuke asked.

"What!" Kuwabara asked. "No fair."

"I wish I'd taken Botan," Yusuke said which earned him a slap.

Kurama turned around and wiped at his cheek to get the lip stick off. Keiko came over and help. Out of the corner of his eye Hiei was sitting emotionless on the sand staring out into the night sky. Kurama knew that Hiei was a little irritated with the fact that Botan kissed him.

"Thank you Keiko, I think I'm fine now," Kurama said and walked over to Rikku.

"She must have liked the surprise," Rikku smiled. If she didn't like it she didn't show.

"A lot," Kurama agreed. Than he heard footsteps and looked to the parking lot and saw Botan walk up to the group.

"Hey, Botan!" Yusuke said.

"Were you and Kurama doing anything we should know about?" Kazuma said.

"Not that I can think of," Botan said looking confused.

"Shall we go home than?" Yusuke said and every one got ready to go.

"To bad I missed the sun set. I'll just have to come back again," Botan said. The group walked to the car.

Home

"Hey guys wait for a minute please," Botan said. "Keiko , Rikku I'll be inside in a moment."

"Kay," the two girls went inside.

"Thank you guys so much," Botan said and hugged Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"You're welcome," Yusuke said.

"You guys didn't have to do that you know," Botan said and hugged Kurama again. "I'm sure he was expensive."

"As much as the dinner was," Hiei said.

"It was a very expensive place," Kurama said.

"Hiei," Botan said to the man who was three inches shorter than herself. (**he's taller in this story, but he's still short. Hiei is five four**) "I know you don't want me to hug you."

Deep inside Hiei could disappointment but he was really confused to why. He didn't understand why he felt so happy in her presence or that he'd do a lot to make her happy too, more than he'd do for any one else. He was some how relived when Botan hugged him anyways.

"But I still thank you for every thing," Botan smiled.

"Hn, get off me onna," Hiei said but there was a warmth in his voice this time.

Botan hesitated a little letting Hiei go and than she straitened and smiled than hugged Yukina quickly. "It was really nice meeting you."

"Same," Yukina said. "What are you doing tomorrow? Maybe Keiko and Rikku and yourself would like to do something."

"I have to work tomorrow and Rikku's going job hunting," Botan said. "But I think Keiko's free, maybe you two could go shopping or something."

"Yes, that would be nice," Yukina smiled slightly.

"Bye everyone," Botan said and went home.

"BOTAN! THERE'S A CAT IN YOUR ROOM!" Rikku's voice could be heard from inside there house and Botan waved as walked inside.

**(A/N:**

**Well, hope you all enjoyed that…I did n.n…okay for those who are wondering…wink…I don't really watch much TV. I buy the DVD's at Sam Goody or Target…how odd is that… you'll find out in the next chapter what I mean by that…my two favorite stores. Anyways, the whole YYH show is over for the DVD's in English and well I haven't seen it on TV for along time so if it's on TV, some one tell me where and when and you get a present.**

**I must say the only person who has any idea who those guys are is Lee-Lee….and we talked about them at the mall on Thursday, but anyways, if any one else can get it right big surprise. And here's a hint…X BOX AND LOTS OF FIGHT….TOURNAMENTS. that's all for now. Good luck. n.n hope you enjoy the next two chappies that I wrote along with this.**

**Rikku Minouke)**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Boys of Summer**

**By: Rikku Minouke**

**Disclaimer: Silver and Gold! Silver and Gold! Cornelius was a good guy, on the hunt for silver and gold with Rudolph the red nose reindeer and well he didn't find any. I haven't either so I still don't own YYH…yet.**

**Sunday**

_Rikku's and her P.O.V._

Okay well I'm on the hunt now for a job…any job. I haven't worked because Botan always had more than enough money to keep us alive and well I guess that's because of Koenma and her job. I never questioned what she did for a living before. I just thought she worked for Disney.

Maybe I could get a job at the Sam Goody close to home and the Target that is next to it. I could work Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday at Sam Goody; and than Thursday, Friday, and Sunday at Target. I hope they will let me do the morning shifts and let me take Saturday's off.

I walked into Sam Goody and up to the counter.

Half hour later

I walked over to Target. Sam Goody gave me everything I wanted! It made me so happy! Plus I start tomorrow. Now I just had to get through with Target!

Half hour later

This was awesome! I get in and out and get the hours I want all in an hour's time! I think it's time to celebrate! I stopped in my tracks on the side walk. It felt like someone was watching me. But who, there wasn't that many people about today. Probably because it looked like it was going to rain.

I scanned the area and the only person who looked remotely like he might be watching me was sitting at Lu Lu's Café's outside seating. He wore a baseball cap and long blonde hair in a ponytail with red biker gloves and a red jacket with the sleeves ripped off. The guy also had on jeans and red and white tennis shoes…. There was something about him that was oddly familiar. Than it hit me…Terry!

I walked faster than normal to get home and when I did I locked the door and just leaned against it. The only sound I heard was shallow breathing and that was from me. What did they want! I thought ...

Rock…

My bangs covered my face and tears started coming down my cheeks. They weren't alive. The police said Rock and Terry died because of addiction to drugs that they wouldn't tell us. I had cried every night for a month. Why are they doing this. When I was dating him I almost thought I was in love and then he dies and…my life fell apart. I finally am moving on. Kurama's the only guy that I've thought about dating in awhile and I don't even think he likes me that way. It's going to be tough to get close to a guy again.

If Terry and Rock aren't dead…than what's going on? We went to there funeral and saw there casket get buried at a privet burial. I need to talk to Botan. Since she's working I can't get a hold of her but maybe Keiko…no, she's out with Yukina…I don't want to get the guys involved, who knows what might happen to them.

The phone rang and I jumped as well as screamed.

I walked over and looked at the caller ID. It was Botan! "Hello? Botan? Oh my gawd. I need your help…Botan?" there was only heavy breathing. "Botan is that you?" still no answer. I started to get worried. "Botan are you still at work because this isn't funny." I hung up the phone when there was no answer.

Suddenly there was a pounding on the door and it wouldn't stop. I sunk to the floor and just stared at the metal door. There was nothing I could do to bring myself to get up and answer it. The door started to shake as if someone was trying to pound and turn the door knob at the same time.

I was in no mood to talk to anyone, especially someone pounding on my door like that. Fresh tears ran down my cheeks. There wasn't any reason to wipe them away. The pounding continued for seemed forever and than it slowed down and eventually stopped. Somehow I didn't have the energy to move and I guess I just sort of pasted out on the kitchen floor.

_Keiko, Yukina, and Botan; Botan's P.O.V.;_

I met up with Keiko and Yukina after my shift was done. We were heading for home and walked up to the door laughing when I got an odd feeling. Kieko and Yukina continued up the steps and Keiko put the lock in the door. Stepping closer to the door I could see little indents but maybe those had always been there. I usually never pay to much attention to that stuff. Keiko and Rikku picked out the door when I was at work and Keiko didn't seem to notice them. So what ever. I shrugged and when Keiko opened the door the three of us rushed inside. Right when you walk inside it's the kitchen and the sinks right across from the door and I notice the phone nest to the sink. When did I start to notice all of the crap? Crap? When did I start saying that?

Rikku was passed out on the floor and it was obvious she had been crying. I knelt down with Yukina and Keiko. "What happened do you think?" I asked.

"I don't know," Keiko said.

"Maybe we should move her," Yukina suggested.

"I'll do it," Botan said and picked Rikku up, carried her to her room, and set her on the bed. Keiko was checking to see who called and Yukina was making something to drink…probably tea. "Rikku?" I said softly in her ear and her eyes fluttered open "What happened?"

"I…saw Terry.." Rikku said. "Then I hurried home and locked the door, bolt and everything. Than the phone rang, it said it was you. So I answered it and no one said anything, but I heard the creepiest deep breathing ever. so I hung up and pounding started on the door and it wouldn't stop. I cried so hard Botan. All I could think about was Rock and what could have made him do this. Terry was…" she stopped talking and I looked to the door and saw Keiko and Yukina, who didn't understand any of this. Keiko though, look as if she was going to die. That's how I felt. Rikku was already crying.

"Terry?" Keiko said softly.

"Would you like me to go?" Yukina asked.

I walked Yukina to the door. "Would it be to much to ask if you don't tell the boys about this?"

"I won't say a peep," Yukina smiled in reassurance.

"Thank you so much," I smiled and hugged her. I hadn't come to realize how close of friends all of us had come to be until now and in such short time. It was unbelievable. But it felt nice and right, for once in my life I know I can trust all my friends with anything…even Hiei. "If any of you guys call, we're not going to answer it until we know who it is for sure so please tell them to leave a message than."

"I will," Yukina said goodbye and left. I walked back to Rikku to find the two crying in a hug. Finally I let my own tears come out. There had to be a really good reason for this to happen to us or I swear Koenma would be meeting with my fist.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Boys of Summer**

**By: Rikku Minouke**

**Disclaimer: still in debt so I don't own YYH tear, tear**

_Monday_

Botan and Keiko walked with Rikku to work the next day. Than they looked around Sam Goody before heading back home. On there way in they saw the guys walking. The two girls hurried inside so they didn't have to talk to them. To bad Yukina had to be the only girl. They wanted them to enjoy there stay here and the only way they would really enjoy it is to not get hurt and that's to not get involved with their problems. No matter what.

Keiko picked up the kitty who was laying on the kitchen floor. They had decided to name him Boo Radly, from the movie and best selling book 'To Kill A Mocking Bird'. Botan walked into the living room and turned on the TV. She immediately shut it off, for there was a person found dead in the middle of the park.

"Why is this happening to us?" Keiko sat next to Botan petting the purring kitten.

"I don't know," Botan said and the truth was she didn't want to know and she didn't want this to continue.

"Are we being punished for something?" Keiko asked.

"I don't think so," Botan said.

"There has to be a reason for this," Keiko's head dropped to look at the cat in her lap.

"We will see when it's over," Botan said.

"But I don't want it to continue," Keiko said. "We fell in love and now we're paying for it."

"Seems that way," Botan smiled slightly. "I think we should take a brake from this dreary and do something fun when Rikku gets home….how long until then?"

"Six hours," Keiko told her. "What do you have planned for six hours?"

"I don't know," Botan slumped against the couches back. Her cell phone went off and she knew it was Koenma. "Hello?"

"Botan it's a emergency!" Koenma said. "Ayame's sick and we need you to cover her shift all the other ferry girls are loaded. Get over her quickly." Koenma hung up before she could say no.

"I have to go to work I guess. I'll try to do this quick," Botan smiled. "Like six hours quick and then I meet you here and we'll go get Rikku together."

"I guess I could call Yukina and we could go shopping," Keiko said and stood to use the phone.

"Nice thinking," Botan said and ran out the door.

_Botan, later on_

"So I'm dead?" a spirit asked her. His name was…from what her guide book said… Steve.

"Yes," Botan nodded smiling. Even though she felt like a slug. "And I'm Botan, you're ferry into the after life, or know as the grim reaper. But to let you know I didn't have a thing to do with this. So don't be alarmed now."

"You're the grim reaper?" Steve asked. He was twenty six years old and now laughing at Botan. Who was getting quite mad. Every time she said her normal speech the person laughed at her. What was this world coming to.

"Stop laughing," Botan said and stared at him. "You are _supposed_ to be a respectable person ya know."

"I'm sorry," Steve said laughing again. "But…**laughing**…you're…**laughing**…the grim reaper."

"Hey!" Botan fumed, floating on her oar. "Stop insulting me! Do you want to go to Heaven?" 'I shouldn't be talking like this…'

"Oh, so sorry miss grim reaper," Steve said sarcastically. "You really are not a grim reaper. Maybe you should find a new profession. This doesn't work for you."

_Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara_

"So what do you guys want to do?" Kuwabara asked.

"I don't care, just something," Yusuke said as the four walked down the street by the town park, which included a really big forest.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO INSULT ME!" Hiei's head turned toward t he park. That had been Botan's voice. No one's seen her or Rikku, not even Keiko today or yesterday, besides Yukina. Keiko and Yukina went to 'Applebee's' this morning. (**I think everyone realizes I don't own that either)**

"Did you guys hear that?" Kazuma asked.

"It was in the park," Hiei said and they walked through the tree's.

"If you don't stop laughing at me, I'm leaving you here," Botan said.

The boys stopped and hid behind a bunch of bushes to watch. Botan was wearing a pink kimono.

"Why'd you come to get me in the first place if you're going to leave me?" the man next to Botan asked.

"Because it's my darned job!" Botan fumed. She looked really pissed off and hand her right hand on her hip and her left hand in a fist at her side.

"Darned? For someone in your line of work, shouldn't you be gloomy and silent and be able to say damn?" the guy asked, trying to piss her off. Hiei was getting mad at this guy for making Botan mad, he had no right.

"For information, Steve, I've shad eight years to perfect this," Botan glared at him.

"Eight years?" wow and I'm glad I died now because you are hot!" the man named Steve said and the next thing he knew his face was eating dirt.

Botan had her eye's shut and her mouth in a tight line. Some how an oar had appeared in her hands. She had hit Steve in the side of the head with it. "You're fine. Get up, you pervert." Botan said her eye twitching.

"Are dead as well?" Steve asked.

'Dead?' Hiei's eye's widened a bit.

"No," Botan said and started to float on her oar. "I age, I'm human. Get up here right now."

"What's the hurry?" Steve said floating to be eye level.

"I have to pick my friend up from work," Botan said rubbing her temples.

'That's where Rikku is,' Kurama thought.

"Can't she take her self home?" Steve asked.

"Here's the thing Steve Timpson," Botan said calmly. "You're a ghost. I'm your ferry to the after life. I shouldn't be working today. I want to get home and hide out so I don't have to be near anyone for awhile. I'm not telling why or what happened to make all my ferry lessons fly away."

"Oh, well maybe we could go out some time…" Steve started.

"No! I like someone else, okay, not you," Botan said and heard her cell phone go off. She jumped down from her oar, which disappeared into thin air, and snapped her fingers. Somehow Botan was in street clothes now and she pulled her cell out of her pocket. "Hello?"

"We have to talk to her about this," Yusuke whispered and we all nodded.

"Koenma! Get some one else out here right now!" … "Don't question me on this. Rikku's getting off work." … "So! Because you know what happened yesterday. I filed a report this morning." … "Hinageshi can do it. I'm leaving." Botan hung up and looked to Steve. "Bye Steve, have a nice after life." Botan made her oar appear and flew off.

"Let's go," Kurama said and they all left to go find Botan.

_Later with the guys; Hiei's P.O.V._

I sat on the window sill thinking about what happened today. The others were trying to get a hold of Botan. There's some thing in me that wants me to protect her with everything I have. But no way am _I_ going to ever help a worthless ningen who doesn't want to talk to us.

'Onna, what's wrong?' I thought to my self as I looking out the window.

"Botan? Where are you?" Yusuke was saying to the answering machine.

"Let's have Hiei give it a try," Kurama said.

"No way," I said glaring at the fox. 'Damn him.'

"Come on short stuff," KuwaBAKA said. "With our luck she won't answer even if you do call."

"Hn," Rolling my eyes Kurama handed me the phone. It was already ringing so I put it up to my ear.

"You have reached the house of Botan Koi," Botan's voice rang out.

"Rikku Minouke," Rikku's happy voice sounded so annoying.

"and Keiko Ukimora," Keiko said, happy, but not annoying.

"So please leave a message and we'll get back to you," Botan finished.

BEEP

"Onna, you answer the damn phone right now or I'm coming over there and using a sword, I will cut down the damn door, and then when I find you," I growled. I hadn't realized how much I'd wanted her to answer. 'Stupid phone.' "You are going to get seriously hurt and I am not paying for the door."

"You are to paying for the door if you cut it down," Botan's voice said.

"No I'm not paying for the door," I said and smirked.

"What do you want Hiei?" Botan asked, a little worn out. "Why are you calling me at ten o'clock at night?"

"Were you sleeping?" I asked.

"Hey! Shorty got a hold of Botan," Kuwabara cheered.

"I was kind of," Botan said. "What's the matter?"

"We need to have a talk," I said.

"What do you mean?" Botan said. "I'm a little out of it so try to explain more."

"So your little brain can understand what I'm saying?" I asked.

"Yeah, sort of," Botan said. "I'll get you later for that remark little man."

"Hn, doubtful," I said.

"Whoa…that wasn't cool," Botan said. "Sorry, I almost fell over."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "Where's Rikku and Keiko?"

"Ummm…Rikku's on the computer with her head phones on and Keiko's…asleep on the couch," Botan said.

"And what are you doing right now?" I asked.

"Heehee…nothing…?" Botan said.

"I'm coming over," I said.

"No, that's fine," Botan said. "But I need to sit down now."

"Fine, just answer your door and you can sit down," I said.

"How about I leave it unlocked for you," Botan said.

"Hn," I said and hung up. "I'm going next door."

"We'll go to," Yusuke said.

"Someone has to watch Yukina," Kurama said. Everyone turned to Kuwabara.

"What?" he asked.

"As much as I hate saying this," I narrowed his eyes. "Watch my sister until we get back. If anything happens to her, I'll kill you."

"Sure," Kuwabara smiled.

"Let's go than," Yusuke said and we headed over. As Botan had said she left the door unlocked. We walked in and a big blue ball of light zoomed pass Yusuke's head. "Holy shit!"

"Sorry…didn't think you'd be here that quick," Botan said, she was leaning against the fridge.

"Ferry onna, watch it," I said.

"What did….how'd you know?" Botan asked.

"Aside from the ball of energy that almost hit Yusuke…We saw you this afternoon," Kurama said.

"I thought someone was watching," Botan said and picked up a bottle.

"Botan, are you drinking?" Yusuke asked.

"Course not," Botan said. "It's …root beer…in a bottle."

"Botan who are you talking to?" Rikku from the living room.

"The guys are here," Botan said. "Besides Kazuma."

"Oh, I have his CD done," Rikku said.

"I'll give it to him," Kurama said and walked past Botan and to Rikku who smiled at him. How disgusting.

"Where's Keiko?" Yusuke said.

"She's on the couch asleep," Botan said.

"I'm going go see her," Yusuke said to me. "If you have any trouble with Botan, we'll be here."

"What are you talking about trouble?" Botan asked. Yusuke ignored her and went to go see Keiko. I walked up to Botan.

"Onna, where's your room?" Hiei asked.

"Right there…oh, darn, I'm going to have to paint that wall now," Botan said about where her blast had hit next to the garage door. (**there are five doors in the kitchen: Botan's, Rikku's, Keiko's, garage, bathroom.**)

I pushed the onna into her room and she sat on the edge of her queen size bed. I took a seat by her computer, which was next to her closet that stuck out into the room.

The room all together was dark surprisingly. One wall was a violet and so was the across from it. The other two walls were a dark tacky blue. The east blue wall was where the computer was and the closet. West was the bed. North, there was the top of the bed and the door. South, there were windows that faced the front yard and below the windows were a desk with another chair and some dressers. Also there was a dark pink rug on the floor.

Botan rolled back to lay on the bed. She could have just pasted out if I didn't talk and I was confused…I hate being confused. The cat that we got the girls was laying on her pillow. The onna started to pet the stupid thing. I guess you could say I was still a bit ticked that she had kissed Kurama…it was my idea we go to the beach while the sun set and it was Yusuke's idea about the fur ball there. Why did the fox get all the credit?...great now I sound jealous.

"Hiei," Botan said softly and I stood and walked over to her. "What did you want to talk about?"

"What happened to day?" I asked.

"You're demon, it can't be that odd to see some one who ferries souls," Botan said with her eye's closed. She looked so peaceful almost like she was asleep.

"I didn't mean that," I sat next to and glared at the cat who was getting all of the attention…why was I fighting to always be the one to get near her? I don't like her at all. Maybe more than the baka but nothing close to friends like Kurama and Yusuke.

Botan sat up and looked at me. "I am the ferry to the after life, the Deity of Death, I have been doing this for eight years ever since my parents died. What is that you are asking me to explain?"

"What it is that's been happening around here," I told her and she looked away, I saw the sadness that she was trying to hide.

"I can't tell you that," Botan said. "It doesn't involve you."

"You tell me know or I cut your throat," I demanded. I couldn't hurt her though and she could probably tell that. or not, for she trembled, but shook her head. She was scared of me!...that's how it should be. But some how that doesn't sound right. "Then tell me how you found out that I was demon."

"I told you I've worked as a ferry for eight years. Your mother and sister Yukina went to the demon world for over ten years and then returned about a year ago. You have to get by Koenma to enter Makia," Botan said, turning to look at me. "I knew I'd seen Yukina somewhere so I looked at the files and there indeed was a picture of the two. Ayame, a co-worker of mine had transferred them over and I took care of putting the files away."

The fear was out of her eye's, but I could smell it light on her. "Kurama is demon also. As for Yusuke, he's the mazaku."

"I remember reading about that," Botan smiled lightly to herself and picked up the cat and set him in her lap and once again started to pet the damn thing.

"Tell me damn it! What the hell is going on around here that you're not tell us!" Yusuke could be heard from Keiko's room.

"Don't yell at me!" Keiko yelled back.

"Onna, did you drink tonight?" I asked out of nowhere.

"Only a couple bottles," Botan blushes. She probably didn't realize it for she kept petting the cat.

"What did you name the little thing?"

"Boo Radly," Botan said.

"Hn," I grunted. What a stupid name. (**twitch, twitch. I dare you to say that again.**) Botan yawned so I should probably let her sleep. I stood up and walked to her door.

"Hiei," I turned to look at her as she set the cat on the bed and walked over to me. "Thank you for everything." She hugged me and I was so shocked I didn't even think about pushing her way. I just stood there dumbstruck. Then she kissed my cheek and I regained my status.

"Off, now," I demanded a little to much, because she jumped back like I'd burned her, which was possible, but I don't think I did. Now that she wasn't hugging me I felt the heat she'd had leave me. It made me feel disappointed for a little bit but I ignored that. she was a baka ferry onna who had enough people to help her with her little problem that wasn't good enough for me to know. Wonderful I'm getting jealous again…I hate feelings. "Bye." I said and left. Before walking out the door I grabbed Yusuke and Kurama who were using different methods than I had to figure out what was going on, but no prevail. We will try again tomorrow.

**(A/N:**

**Hope you enjoyed that. I will probably write more later, but I wanted to say thanks for everyone who's been following this and I wanted to let you know there's gonna be somewhere around forty chapters….I'm going to try to get it done before school starts on September fifth I believe. But somewhere around there if I don't sorry but I will try since this story is going to take all my efforts right now because I really don't want to work on the InuYasha one at this point. Still thanks to every who got this far right now. Please keep reading and hope you enjoy further chapters. **

**Rikku Minouke n.n**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Boys of Summer**

**By: Rikku Minouke**

**Disclaimer: I am so confused…I thought I owned YYH…maybe that was my dream…n.n I knew that… it was a dream that Hiei and Botan hooked up on TV…I will make it real I swear…once I own it…but I don't own YYH T.T**

_Tuesday_

Botan sat on the couch with her head lulled back against the back of the couch. She had a hang over…it wasn't very fun for her. Keiko was…getting ready to walk Rikku to work…while some how dragging Botan along, even if she was in pain.

"Botan, you're such a light weight," Rikku grinned at her friend.

"Plus, it was under age drinking," Keiko said. "You could have got in serious trouble. What would you have done than?"

"I don't know," Botan said. "We going…"

"Actually I was prepared to call Kurama," Rikku said.

"You do know that it's a quarter to six right?" Keiko asked.

"Yes…" Rikku looked at her feet.

"That's not a bad idea though," Botan sat up and suddenly felt really dizzy so she put her hands on her head.

"Let's walk over there instead of using the phone," Keiko said.

When the two got there and knocked, so not to wake anyone up incase they were sleeping, Kuwabara answered the door. "Hey Kazuma. Is Kurama up?"

"Umm, ya I think," Kuwabara let them in and went to go find Kurama. They came back and Kurama looked really neat, like he'd been up since dawn.

"Hello Shuichi," Rikku smiled.

"When did you start calling Kurama Shuichi?" Yusuke walked over.

"When I learned that was his human name," Rikku said tilting her slightly to the left and putting an uncertain look on her face. "That's it isn't it?"

"Yes, Shuichi's my human name," Kurama replied.

"Hn," Hiei walked over as well, glanced at the door to make sure it was only the two here.

"She's at home," Keiko said. "She wasn't feeling up to moving from the couch."

"She's a light weight," Yusuke said, rolling his eyes.

"That's what I said," Rikku told them, who didn't really care.

"Is there a reason you're here?" Hiei asked, a little irritated.

"Well, we were wondering if Kurama could walk Rikku to work today," Keiko said.

"Why do you need some one to walk you to work?" Kuwabara asked.

"That is…none of your business," Rikku said.

"I will," Kurama said.

"Thank you so much," Keiko said.

"I'm not a little kid," Rikku said v.v .

"Yes, I know, but you act like one a lot," Keiko said. "I have to go see what Botan's up to."

"Let's go to work!" Rikku smiled brightly, which made Hiei twitch, to much happiness in one room.

Keiko went home and Kurama and Rikku started off to Sam Goody. "Is this your second day of work?"

"Yep," Rikku nodded. "And it's my favorite store."

"Hmm," Kurama said and suddenly felt Rikku grab his arm and press against his side. He looked down at her and saw a terrified look on her face and was looking across the street at the outside seat of some café. There were a couple of people out. one table had a girl with a laptop. Another had two guys, one with there baseball cap covering his face and the other guy…was eating and seemed to be glaring at his food, but I could be wrong. "What's the matter?"

"N-nothing," Rikku said and spend up a bit but still clutching his arm. "Here we are. Would you be able to pick me up at two?" Kurama nodded. She walked into the store and Kurama turned to walked back home when the guys who were at the restaurant were gone. No trace left of them. 'Something's wrong and they don't want us involved…why? What could be so bad that they feel we can't have a part in it? Are they scared we might get hurt? Or do they not trust us enough?' Kurama thought about it on the way back to Kazuma's.

_Keiko and Botan_

"Kurama's walking her there," Keiko told Botan who sat on the couch staring at the blank screen of the TV.

"I'm scared, Keiko," Botan said.

"Oh Botan," Keiko sat next to her. "We all are. We just have to smart those boys and we can our life in peace."

"No, I mean, I don't think we're gonna make it this time," Botan said, tears running down her face. "Last time it was just Kyo and now…now it's all three of them."

"Botan, we're going to get out of this. Some way, some how," Keiko said, trying to comfort her friend.

"At least you're not hung over anymore," both girls turned around to see Hiei and Yusuke.

"What are you doing here!" Keiko asked.

"We came to see if you wanted to do something," Yusuke said.

"Really?" Botan asked narrowing her eyes in disbelief.

"Yes, the four of us," Yusuke said and Hiei looked away from the girls.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" Keiko asked.

"We were thinking the Zoo," Hiei said.

"You'd want to go to the Zoo?" Botan raised an eyebrow at Hiei.

"It was actually my idea," Yusuke said, trying to help out the little guy.

"Okay, just let us get cleaned up first," Keiko said.

"What about Kurama?" Botan asked.

"He said something about research," Hiei told them.

"Okay, well…we can take my car," Botan said and stood to take a shower.

"Meet back here in an hour?" Yusuke asked.

"Sure," Keiko said and everyone disappeared.

Later that night

The four walked in the door of the girls house around six to see Kurama and Rikku laughing, watching 'Captain Ron'. "How was the Palm Beach Zoo?" Rikku asked.

"Really odd," Yusuke said.

"It was a lot of fun," Keiko smiled.

"Not when with you two," Hiei glared at Botan.

"It was your fault I almost fell into the tiger's area," Botan glared back.

"Right…" Kurama said.

"Do you guys want to go to the state fair tomorrow?" Rikku asked.

"Umm, what's tomorrow?" Yusuke asked.

"Wednesday, July 13th, 2005," Keiko said.

"I don't have anything planned," Kurama said.

"Well what about Kuwabara?" Botan asked.

"We already asked him," Rikku said. "He said him and Yukina would go. But we should go sometime around three, because well I have to go to work."

"Sounds good to me," Yusuke said and looked to Hiei…everyone was staring at him.

"What?" Hiei asked.

"Do you want to go?" Kurama asked.

"Please Hiei?" Botan asked, she was pouting.

"Stop that, you're making me sick," Hiei said with a disgusted look on his face. Botan didn't stop. "Fine."

"YAY!" Botan smiled.

"I better get home so I'll see you guys tomorrow morning to walk Rikku to work," Kurama said and walked out of the house.

"What?" Botan looked confused.

"Rikku? Explain," Keiko and Botan looked at her.

"Umm…not with those two here!" Rikku said.

"Hn, what's wrong with us being here?" Hiei smirked.

"Umm…it deals with that thing…" Rikku looked at Botan and she gasped.

"Oh," Botan said and pushed Hiei out the door. "You too Yusuke."

"Oh, hey, since Hiei's gone, I just wanted to let ya know his birthday is Saturday," Yusuke said.

"Really?" Keiko asked.

"That's what Kurama said," Rikku said.

"Well, we'll call you tonight buddy, now get out," Keiko said and pushed him out.

"Explain," Botan said and the two girls sat on either side of the younger one.

"Well, on the way to work this morning I saw Rock and Terry at Lu Lu's again, just like the other day. But when they say Kurama they seemed to hesitate a bit, then they left quickly. So I asked Kurama if he could walk me to and from work everyday and he said he'd love to," Rikku explain. "It's a way I can get to know him and it's like he's a body guard or something."

"I want a body guard," Botan said sadly.

"Me too," Keiko said.

"But you didn't tell Kurama anything did you?" Botan asked Rikku.

"No, but I think he might be getting idea's," Rikku said.

"Why did there have to be a genius in the group?" Keiko asked and the three laughed.

"What are we going to do?" Botan asked.

"Who knows," Rikku shrugged.

"We don't know enough to make a plan," Keiko noted and the other two agreed.

"Who would of guessed Hiei's birthday was July 16th?" Botan asked.

"I say we through him a party," Rikku grinned.

"That's a good idea," Keiko said. "We'll call Yukina tonight and talk to her about it."

"Yeah," the others agreed.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Boys of Summer**

**By: Me…Rikku Minouke**

**Disclaimer: I just heard one of my favorites on the radio…'When I make love to you' by Boys II Men. If I don't have the money to buy there CD what makes you think I have the money to own YYH? I don't own YYH…and T.T I don't own the CD either. **

_Wednesday four o'clock_

"I can't believe we're all like best friends and we haven't known you for over a week," Botan said in the car to the fair.

"It is surprising," Kurama added.

"I'm glad though, that we met all of you," Keiko said.

"Me too," Yukina smiled.

"Agreed!" Rikku grinned brightly. "Did you guys know that there's a haunted house this year?"

"Sweet!" Yusuke said.

"Hn, it's probably all fake," Hiei said.

"Well, when humans make it, I would agree," Kurama smiled slightly.

"It is fake, but it's fun, I haven't been to a haunted house since I lived in Minnesota, when I was…" Rikku rolled her eyes up in thought. "I was…twelve."

"That was along time ago," Keiko said.

"Yes, I know," Rikku bowed her head. "It was so fun too."

"Than, let's go!" Yusuke said.

"I guess…" Botan said.

"Are you scared?" Hiei teased.

"No!" Botan said quickly.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Yukina said.

"We can go on the Tunnel of Love, Yukina," Kuwabara said.

"Okay, Kazuma," Yukina smiled.

Hiei started growl and Kurama and Yusuke held him back from tackling Kuwabara.

"**sigh**" Botan looked at Keiko who was talking to Yusuke happily.

_At the Fair with the others after Kazuma and Yukina left, Botan's POV_

I wasn't certain if going to the haunted house was a good idea, but Rikku was so happy I didn't want to rain on her parade. So I stuck close behind Kurama and Rikku and in front of Keiko and Yusuke. Hiei was trailing the group by about five feet. It seems like Keiko has a knight in shinning armor picked out. We'll have to have a talk tonight. We've all put it off long enough. Moving on to other guys and now we need a girls night to chit chat again like we used to when ever some one started to like a guy.

For Rikku, it was obvious Kurama. Keiko was attached to Yusuke. And myself…well…I like Hiei. I doubt he even likes me as a friend. The sad thing is I'm admitting I like him as we're walking up to the haunted house. Even more sad is I'm scared of the demon. I'm scared of him but I like him and I try to act myself around him but get freaked…I need help.

"Hey, Botan, You're gonna go with Hiei right?" Yusuke asked.

"If he wants to stick with me," I said and Hiei was next to me in a flash. "Hello there little dude."

"Don't call me that," Hiei glared.

"Having a bad day I see," Botan said and Yusuke and Keiko entered the house first. Than Rikku and Kurama. Finally Hiei and I. There was three floors, five rooms on each and we got to search them at free will.

_Around seven, Hiei's POV_

Somehow the six of us got separated. Me and Botan were on the top floor and stuck in one of the rooms. She was clutching my arm.

"Onna, let go of my arm," I said although deep down I didn't want her to. And to my delight she attached herself tighter to my arm.

"Umm…shouldn't we…find a way out?" Botan asked nervously. "Y…you know…before it closes?"

"To tell you the truth, it closed a half an hour ago," I told her and she sunk to the ground next to the wall, which pulled me down next to her.

"You're joking," Botan said. It seemed more of a statement than a question.

"No I'm not," I said and could easily tell she was freaked, the smell of fear was intoxicating. "Don't start spazzing now."

"…" Botan shook with fear.

"You're gonna be fine," I had the oddest urge to protect her. Damn it! The woman was crawling under my skin. I have to push her away before I become even more soft. "Get off of me now."

"No," Botan said and scooted closer.

"Why not!" I glared at the top of her head which was leaning on my shoulder.

"Because…you're strong and I'm scared," Botan said and somehow the feeling that I was being used filtered through me. "Plus you're one of my best friends." She smiled up at me and it was like a bright light in this dark room, relief covered the uneasiness in my soul. "To tell you the truth I trust you more than Kuwabara." I couldn't hold back the laughed that surfaced.

"That's nice to know," Hiei said. "The better to kill you with."

"…"Botan was silent than and I knew I hit a nerve, just not a how bad. "I'll be on the look out than." She said after a couple of minutes.

"It seems I hit a nerve with that remark," Hiei said looking down at her when there was no response. Her eye's were distant. "What are you thinking about?"

"Hmm? What?" Botan looked up to see me looking her in the eyes. she blushed and tried to quickly hide it by looking away. It didn't work though. "What did you ask?"

"What were you thinking about?" I asked again. There was an easier way to do this but I thought maybe when she was ready, she'd tell me…wow am I getting soft. Then again there's the choice of letting the softness take over, but I don't like that idea.

"If I told, I'd have to kill you," Botan said and I smirked. I'd like to see her try…wait wasn't that a line from a movie? I was never good with those things.

"Hn," I grunted and leaned my head against the wall.

_Yusuke and Keiko, Yusuke's POV_

We were on the first floor and in the hallway. Were was the others? Keiko was basically freaking out and attached to my hip, which I didn't mind at all. I admit I like the girl a lot for just meeting her, but I want to protect her through thick and thin, but she won't necessarily let me.

"Yusuke?" Keiko's nervous whisper brought me out of my thoughts. Her arms were around my bicep. (**I probably spelled that wrong…**) I could feel the press of her chest against my arm, which didn't do good for my sex drive. "How do we get out of here?"

"I don't know how to tell you this, but we're locked in here for the night," I told her and she was pressed against my side.

"You're lying," Keiko glared at me, her eyes filled with fear and rage.

"Actually," I scratched my head. "I'm not."

"What?" Keiko's glare dropped to full fear.

"Yeah, so pick a room and we could sleep there, or if you like we could see if the others are still here?" Yusuke said.

"I'm going with that second one," Keiko bit her lip.

I sighed and we started looking in the dark for the stairs.

_Kurama and Rikku Rikku's POV_

Not cool! We're locked in the haunted house that is ten times worse then the one back home. At least I got Kurama here to be my body guard n.n. anyways, I'm not all that scared I guess, but it's a bit odd that Kurama seems to not be down to earth so I have to fend for my self. We're on the second floor hallway and it's nine thirty. The fairs closed for the night and I called Target to say I couldn't make it tomorrow because I'm locked in the Haunted House. They didn't believe me, but the sad thing is it would have been my first day of work. What a great first impression! I rolled my eye's at the thought. Also I called Kuwabara and told him look after Boo and well, make sure that everything was okay at our house and that we were locked inside and well…wouldn't be back tomorrow.

Then there was a black thing that crawled across the floor and I screamed. Kurama fell back to earth and grabbed me around the waist…wasn't expecting that.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sounding very concerned.

"I thought I saw a rat," I said shakily. "It was big and black and gross." Shivering at the thought I heard Kurama laugh. That was not funny! I slapped at his hands and pouted even if he couldn't see it. "Don't laugh at me." Instead of him letting me go his hold tightened. I didn't mind, I had a crush on the guy! What was a girl to do, but except the privilege?

"Sorry," Kurama said in my ear. Kurama was tall, he had to really bend down to whisper in my ear, I'm like five, five. Really short here for being seventeen.

"We should go find the others, if they're still here," I said and we started to look for stairs while Kurama still had his arms around my waist…which made me feel really safe.

_Hiei and Botan Hiei's POV_

I felt Botan jerk up, letting my arm go, making me feel disappointment and anger to why she let go. Someone had screamed…which meant someone else was here. Oh great. That means I have no time with the onna. Wait…why would I want time alone with this baka? Fine, I won't deny it any more, I …have…f…fe…feel…feelings…for her. That wasn't to hard was it?... maybe a little.

"Did you hear that?" Botan asked, wide awake from her nap on my shoulder, which had started to fall asleep and now that she, with all her warmth, was gone I could stretch. "It was Rikku."

"Are you sure?" I asked. Please not the annoying one. I could take Keiko, but not the annoying baka.

"I know her scream," Botan stood up but I pulled her down. I will_ not_ go and search for her friend. Not when I have a chance alone with her to find out what's going on. I gave up on the plan to let her tell me when she was waiting. "Hiei, what if something's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," I said and I knew because of my Jagan. Kurama was with her…a little to close with her, but there. Something in me sparked at see the two that close and a thought came across me. I wanted to be that close to Botan, to hold her with ease. But no that wasn't right. "She's with Kurama."

"Oh, yeah," she seemed relived and relaxed against the wall next to me. I was upset that she didn't lean against me so in need to touch her I laid my head against her shoulder this time. She was surprised and pushed me away a bit. This time I felt sad. "My shoulders not that comfortable so here." She some how maneuvered me so the I laid in her lap with my head on her stomach. Her stomach growled. "Try to ignore my hunger." She laughed with embarrassment. I liked being in her lap, it was comfy. Better than a tree…which I often slept in.

"Ferry onna?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she replied and looked down at me.

"Will you tell me what's wrong? I want to help," I told her and that was the truth. I wanted to protect her, the best I could. Even if I would only be here this summer. I wanted to make her happy.

"I'll talk to the girls about it and if we agree that it's a good idea, yes, I'll tell you," Botan said. "Now sleep." I felt her hands go through my hair and I started to drift of to sleep.

_Yusuke and Keiko, Yusuke's POV_

When we heard the scream, we had just found the stairs so we dashed up them to the second floor, holding hands. We opened the door and ran into the hallway to see Rikku and Kurama walking our way laughing and smiling. That player! I grinned. It had been Rikku who'd screamed. Kurama had his arms around her waist, but when he saw us he let go of her.

"Rikku!" Keiko ran over to her and hugged her friend. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, it was only a rat," Rikku crinkled her nose in disgust.

"Ewww," Keiko agreed. "Have you seen Botan or Hiei?"

"No," Kurama said. "If they're here, they have to be on the top floor."

"Do you guys want to check it out?" I asked and pointed a thumb the way we'd came. "That's the stairs up."

"Yeah," Rikku said.

"Let's go then," The girls stayed in front of us talking about this and that.

"So, it looks like you had an interesting time," I said to Kurama while putting on my best mischievous grin.

"I seem close to her. I know that sounds odd, for the amount of time with her, but I want to be close to her," Kurama said staring at Rikku's back.

"I know what you mean," My grin disappeared and I sighed. "I feel the same."

"Hmm, it seems we all have found some one this summer," Kurama said as they started up to the third floor.

"Yep, even the idiot of the group," I smiled.

"And the silent maniac," Kurama laughed. "He's really been through a change since that phone conversation you and Kuwabara and himself had."

"He's become softer," I agreed. "Yeah, this seems like one the best summers ever, besides the crazy things going on here and there."

"Let's hope Hiei's figured something out," Kurama said as we entered the third floor and started checking every room. Hiei and Botan were in the middle room on the right. Hiei was in Botan's lap fast asleep with his head on her stomach. He had the most peaceful look on his face.

"If any one got any action tonight, it was Hiei," I whispered to Kurama. The girls walked over to Botan who smiled happily at them. She looked really happy. it was obvious she liked Hiei and I know because well I kind of talked the little fire demon into admitting he had feelings for her…although at the time he was lying to make me leave him alone, but now you could tell be the look on his face he was in too deep to turn around.

"Opposites attract like non other," Kurama said.

_The girls, Hiei's POV_

I was asleep when a bunch of whispering woke me up. I didn't move because I was too comfy. I than remember where I was. The even more reason not to move. Okay, I'm in deep, deep trouble now. I have to pull my self together. Instead I listened to the conversation the Botan was having. It seems that Kurama, Rikku, Keiko, and Yusuke had found us and were all here. Kurama and Yusuke were against the wall opposite from us.

"Botan, you do know what might happen if we told them?" Keiko asked.

"I know they could get really hurt if they came after us," Botan said and looked at me in her lap and sighed than looked at the girls.

"Are you willing to take that chance?" Rikku asked.

"As much as I don't want to see anything happen to Hiei, I think he can take care of himself well enough," Botan said. Well, of course I can! I'm tougher than most demons.

"But remember what you said before? It's not just one of them this time. It's all tree," Rikku said. What? I'm lost now…

"I don't want to be hurt again," Keiko said sadly.

"I don't either but I think we can trust them," Botan said. "I really think we can trust them with our hearts." Still very confused…

"That's what we thought about the other guys and now look were we are," Rikku said. "They want us dead."

"They aren't like them," Botan said. "They are nicer and…I would trust Hiei with my life, if need be." Now that was a really big surprise to me…why do I feel such joy at that? (**I wonder…**)

"Botan, I realize that we all have fallen into a deep hole, but what's going to happen when they go home after the summers over?" Keiko asked.

"I don't want to talk about that know," Botan said. "We have to come to a decision now. I think we should tell them what we've been hiding." Come on onna! You can convince them. I can't believe I'm cheering her on.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Keiko said. Darn you! I mentally glared at her.

"I'm sorry Keiko, but I'm with Botan on this one," Rikku said and Keiko sighed. Yes! We're going to be able to help them…I'm losing my mind!

"Fine, tomorrow than," Keiko said. "When we get home."

"Okay, than," Rikku stood and walked over to Kurama and laid her head on his shoulder. Keiko walked over to Yusuke and did the same.

"Hiei," Botan sighed. "I hope you're happy, because you might just kill me." What did she mean by that? once again her hands were in hair and I felt her kiss the top of my head and I just about pasted out.

"I was right!" Yusuke said. "Hiei is the only one getting any action!"

SLAP!

I stirred a bit and felt Botan laugh. "Go back to sleep Hiei." I did, quickly.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Boys of Summer**

**By: Rikku Minouke**

**Disclaimer: in my last one I was talking about Boys II Men and how I didn't have money to buy there CD, well I got the CD….but I'm in a thirty five dollar debt now, for I also bought the last YYH DVD a little bit ago and so now I have to work it off…meaning I don't own YYH**

_With Hiei and Botan, normal POV_

Botan stirred a bit when she finally opened her eye's Hiei wasn't in her lap and well all the guys seemed to wander off. She noticed something in the corner of her eye and when she looked she screamed. Suddenly the guys ran into the room. Her breath was coming quickly in short gasped.

"Onna?" Hiei was by her side in a blink of an eye. "What's wrong?"

"That scared me," Botan pointed at the window where one of the displays were moving. They must have turned on the house already.

"Are you sure?" Yusuke said eyeing the display on a scary monster.

"It's really fake," Rikku nodded.

"But when your eye's are still hazy and your minds clouded from sleep you might think its real," Botan said. v.v

"She does have a point," Kurama said.

"n.n Thank you Kurama," Botan said happily. Hiei twitched and looked away.

"Should we wait for some people to come in before we head out?" Keiko asked.

"Probably, so it doesn't look weird," Yusuke said.

Hiei looked out the window. "There's a really big line outside."

"That's to be expected," Botan said standing up.

_When they reach outside_

"That was not cool," Hiei glared at the pavement.

"Why? Because those people thought you were a display?" Yusuke laughed.

"Oh, stop making fun of him," Botan said. Everyone stared at her. "What?"

"…"

"Stop staring at me…" Botan said nervously.

"…"

"Stop," Botan said getting irritated.

"…"

"Quit staring now," Botan glared, a glare that would melt the coldest ice. Everyone seemed to look away as fast as they could.

"So…?" Yusuke said trying to start conversation.

"We umm, have something to...ow," Rikku started but Keiko jabbed her in the side.

"Ignore her," Keiko said.

"She talks nonsense," Botan added with a calm look.

"Sure," Yusuke said looking at Keiko oddly.

"Do you guys want to do something today?" Rikku asked and prepared her self to get hit which she didn't.

"Yes, that sounds nice," Kurama said smiling.

"Hn," Hiei grunted.

"Meaning, 'whatever, I'll tag along'?" Botan asked and he glared at her.

"Stop talking, you're so annoying," Hiei said and Botan's face flushed with anger.

"Grrr!" Botan twitch and she wanted to hit him badly.

"So how about after we all get ready do want to meat at our house?" Keiko asked.

"Sounds like a plan," Yusuke said. (**If anyone likes Aladdin or my writing in general please read the author notes at the end n.n**)

_At the girls house after everyone arrived, Hiei's POV_

I walked in to Botan's house after I was all cleaned up. So I cared for her as a friend. That's all. The other girls weren't bad, I just didn't think of them as friends.

Worry spread through my body as I thought of what might of happened to the girls to make them so sad. The others walked in behind me so I put on an emotionless expression. Soon the girls came out of there rooms to sit with us in the living room. Since the couch was like a right angle there were two sides. One side it was Kurama, Rikku, Botan, and me. On the other side Yusuke, Keiko, Yukina, and the baka sat. why is HE sitting next to my sister!

"So what's going on?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, why are we all sitting here?" Kuwabara asked.

"…well…" Keiko bit her lip.

"…umm," Rikku fiddled with her fingers in her lap.

"We…we know that everyone's wondering why we're hiding things but, we're scared that you might get dragged into our problems and get hurt," Botan said.

"But now, some ones persuaded one of use to tell you," Keiko twitched a little bit. It felt like everyone's eye's were on me.

"And it's only going to get better, we hope," Rikku said and gripped Kurama's hand.

"Yes," Botan agreed and looked at me and smiled slightly. "Where would you like us to start?"

"The beginning," I said.

"Okay," Keiko said. "We were all dating some one. Terry was my boyfriend."

"Rock was mine," Rikku said.

"Kyo," Botan said and I saw her hands shaking. I made sure no one noticed, for I slipped my hand behind her had rubbed her back. She smiled and I felt happy…HAPPY! What's wrong with me? I took my hand away before I could thing anymore thoughts like that. Glaring at the table I listened to the girls carefully.

"We kind of were beginning to think we were in love with them when we get a call from the police station say they need to see us," Keiko said and I looked to Yusuke and Kurama. All three of our faces went pale at the word love. I don't know why I'm making such a big deal about this, but I felt so disappointed.

"I was such an idiot for thinking I was in love," Botan said, her eye's were closed. "That wasn't love, it wasn't even friendship. Who knows what it was."

"Anyways," Rikku let go of Kurama and held Botan's hand. "When we went to the station we found out Rock and Terry were dead. They'd over dosed on some kind of drug. The police wouldn't tell us what drug because they said is was evidence in a file they weren't allowed to give out." Rikku squeezed Botan's hand.

"My co worker Ayame said she'd ferried them across so it was all true. Kyo had gone missing and we attended the funerals and the privet burials," Botan said.

"Maybe a week or so after the funeral we get a call from Kyo saying that he's coming over to talk," Keiko told us. Yusuke wrapped his hand around Keiko's waist and she leaned against him and stared at the blank TV. I hate this damn urge to do that to Botan…fight the urge Hiei, you can do it!

"When he showed up he was all sad and depressed. He sat in our living room at the time. We've redesigned everything since than…kind of," Rikku said.

"I remember we asked him why he hadn't went to the funeral and he started to get really mad," Botan said and even though her eyes were closed tears still came down her cheeks. I wanted to wipe them away but made myself stay perfectly still.

"The curtains started on fire, the carpet started on fire under the curtains," Keiko said, tears coming down her cheeks too. Great, TWO crying girls. Yusuke was comforting Keiko though. How I wished I could do…NOT do the same thing. We were only friends and that was the only emotion had toward the baka ferry girl. That's what I admitted to last night…wasn't it?

"At that time this was all carpet, those stairs weren't there, the kitchen was tile instead of wood," Botan said opening her eyes. "Kyo was a demon who controlled fire." Now I see why she gets afraid of me. "He was a handsome man, when he wasn't angry. But I fell right into his trap. When the house was on fire the girls and myself were in the middle of the room. The back of the house was covered by fire and blocked by Kyo."

_Flashback_

Botan stood by the couch with Rikku and Keiko at her sides. "Kyo put the fire out right now! What's wrong with you?" Botan asked getting scared.

"You don't get it do you?" Kyo asked walking closer to the girls.

"What are you talking about?" Keiko asked.

"Would you shut up!" Kyo said his fist forming into fire he punched Keiko in the stomach. She went flying into the wall, passed out.

"You bastard!" Rikku yelled at him. "How could you do that!"

"I am not talking to you!" Kyo said.

"I don't care if you are or not," Rikku said. "Why are you doing this?"

"Rikku," Botan said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Go see if Keiko's alright." Rikku did quickly.

"I know you're scared of me Botan," Kyo smirked. "You should be. You see I know everything about you. I used your friends and their boyfriends to get to you."

"You are such an ass!" Rikku got on her feet after checking to see if Keiko was fine.

Kyo rolled his eye's in annoyance. "Why is it you have the rudest friends?"

"Leave them alone!" Botan yelled. "What are you talking about?"

"You have something I want," Kyo said cupping her chin. "Or at least one of the three do. And I won't stop until I get it!" Botan pulled out of his grasp and took a few steps back.

"We don't know what you're talking about," Botan said. "Why don't you explain."

"Well, since I knew that you were special, you were the most logic to go after," Kyo said. "I went out and found two other men to help me with my plan. They only needed a small sum of money to agree. The real trick was getting into your hearts. Your trust. We got you to fall in love with us didn't we?"

"Pig!" Rikku spat in his face.

"That's it! You wench, you are going to pay!" Kyo grabbed Rikku by the neck and lifted her off the ground. She gasped for air. Fire surrounded her like a snake going down and around her body, not touching quite. Then suddenly the flame snapped at her, engulfing her.

"Rikku!" Keiko was awake now and standing. All three girls were crying.

"Please stop!" Botan begged.

"Humph," Kyo laughed and through Rikku at Keiko. The two collided and fell to the ground, Rikku no longer on fire, but seriously hurt. "If I don't get what I want you are all going to die a slow painful death."

"Not if I kill you first!" Botan said and a bat appeared in her hands and she swung at him. Kyo caught it, but Botan kicked him. Keiko set Rikku on the ground and picked up a dictionary and hit Kyo in the head. He stumbled back words a bit, letting go of Botan's bat and she swung at him again, knocking him on the shoulder hard.

"You think you can beat me?" Kyo grinned evilly. "Don't make me laugh!" Kyo pushed Keiko to sit on the couch and grabbed Botan's wrist. "Now where is it?"

"What are you talking about?" Botan asked, the bat disappeared. "Let me go."

"Not until I get what I want!" Kyo leaned closer to Botan. "I want the medallion, the key. WHERE IS IT!"

"Kyo, you've gone crazy," Rikku said from her spot on the floor.

"Do you want to die right this minute?" Kyo snapped.

"What key?" Keiko asked.

"Like you don't know what I'm talking about," Kyo glared. "It's silver, Has a mountain on it, with a sun to the left of the mountain and two birds on the right. I need it now."

"We don't know what you're talking about," Botan said.

"We have to leave or we'll get caved in," Keiko said and ran over to Rikku. Picking her up they headed for the kitchen, but Kyo stopped them.

"Not until I get that necklace," Kyo said.

_End flashback Hiei's POV_

The three girls were sobbing. Kurama was hugging Rikku and Yusuke was hugging Keiko. I sat there watching Botan cry into her hands. Kuwabara was comforting a sad Yukina, rubbing her back, saying words that comfort her. Even the baka was better than me.

Botan was doing a little better now. She stood and looked at me. "Would it be alright if I leave for a moment?" I nodded and she ran out of the room. Why do I feel so guilty? I didn't do anything…that's probably why I feel so low.

"Hiei why don't you go comfort her?" Kurama asked holding Rikku who was shaking violently.

"She could use," Yusuke said, Keiko was shaking a lot to and his arms were wrapped around her securely.

"Hn," I stood and walked out of the room. I'll do what I want! The smell of salt water was strong in here also, but it was coming from Botan's room so I knocked.

"Come in," Botan called. When I walked in she was sitting on her bed hugging a pillow, crying harder than before. I walked over to her and sat down on her pink bed. The color was gross, I hate pink. "I'll be back out there in a little bit." Botan said between sobs.

I took the pillow away from her and set it on her bed. She was looking at me oddly. It wasn't something I normally did but I knew it was eating away at me from inside out. With a small sign I hugged her. From shock she gasped but hugged me back, crying into my chest. Her tears were getting my shirt wet, but I didn't care.

"It's going to be okay onna," I told her. "Don't worry about a thing. The guys and myself are here now and we'll help you through anything." She cried and cried and cried…how much can a girl cry? "Shhh, it'll be fine now. Please stop crying." Did I just say please?...Fine! I like her a little more than a friend! Argh! But that's it. I am not going to become soft or have these emotions that make people weak. I will not!

"Thank you Hiei," Botan sniffed. She pulled away a little and looked up at me. I was frowning because I didn't want to let her go yet. Than she giggled and I looked down at her. "Your such a big softy."

That made me twitch. I was not soft! "Watch what you say, I might have to kill for that comment."

"You wouldn't dare," Botan smiled.

"You want to bet?" I smirked and Botan rolled her eyes.

"I have no money on me," Botan said and I raised an eyebrow.

"You sure?" I started tickling her sides.

"No, stop!" Botan laughed.

"Why should I?" I asked.

"Because….I said so," Botan laughed.

"I don't like that answer," I smirked.

"I'll kiss you if you don't stop," Botan said I laughed.

"Yeah right," I pushed Botan over so she was laying on her back as I continued to tickle her.

"I will," Botan said. She was laughing so hard new tears started running down her face.

"No you won't," I said and before I could do anything else Botan sat up and kissed me on the lips! I was so shocked that my eye's went wide and my hands stopped moving. Her lips were so soft and inviting. My arms wrapped around her to pull her against me and my eye's fluttered shut.

Her arms wrapped around my neck as we kissed and I slowly laid down beside her so I didn't squish her with my weight. I felt her mouth open to me and I took the invitation, slipping my tongue in her mouth. We seemed to be kissing for who knows how long, a minute, a hour, a few hours. I didn't care.

Botan broke the kiss and I opened my eyes to see what was going on. Her arms still around my neck, my arms still around her waist, our bodies still pressed against one another. I saw her smile and I wanted to kiss her senseless. She was addicting, her taste, her features, her personality. Everything about her I wanted to know more of.

"Hiei should we be doing this?" Botan asked and it surprised me.

"Hn," I grunted because I didn't know how to answer.

"I don't know either," Botan sighed and laid her head on my chest. Why did this feel so right? I wonder what she was thinking but I didn't want to invade her personal space. When did I start caring about peoples personal space? When I met Botan. I've changed so much, ever since I heard her voice, when she said she loved me…she never said those words put that's what the conversation was going at. I'd fallen for a blue haired goddess. She was a goddess, she was a deity, which is a god or goddess. Botan was beautiful and I can't believe how in love I am with her…LOVE! No I wasn't in love? Defiantly not. Just a really big crush.

"Should we go back to the others or would you like to stay here?" I heard myself ask.

"I don't care, just hold me," Botan said and scooted closer…if possible. I held on tighter to her not wanting to let her go. We fell asleep like that.

(**A/N:**

**Okay I hope who ever reads this enjoyed the chapter…I'm not the best with make out scenes so I wish I could have done better. Anyways…umm if any one likes Aladdin or whatever well how would you guys enjoy a story, when this ones done of course, the stories long summary if you are interested:**

**Botan's a princess, Koenma is her brother trying to marry her off, and Botan gets annoyed with it so has Kurama, the butler, and Keiko, her personal maid, help her escape. Well when she gets to town she's basically hidden in a dark cloak. Well she tries to help a kid by giving him some food off a stand and well Yusuke saves her from that fate; he was a former suitor Koenma had her try to marry, she'd thrown him out, but Keiko took a liking to him and they're courting. Kuwabara was a suitor but there's this mystery girl he likes…why won't Yusuke let Kazuma tell anyone? Hiei's a well known thief around town and gets captured and Botan gets him out…Hiei started getting captured a lot at the Koi Palace and each time Botan get's him out of trouble, they start to get to know each other better than when Yusuke had saved her at the market. What happens when they fall in love? How about when Hiei doesn't get captured by the guards or Kurama's plants, he escapes with a very powerful weapon, will he go evil…even more than he is…and try to take over the palace or will he keep it and not do anything? Or will he give it back?**

**What do you guys think? Let me know and ya I hope you keep reading…still know one has any idea where Kyo, Terry, and Rock are from? I'm not really that shocked. But if no can get it, I'll spill in the next chapter. Here's some more clues just in case. **

**So you know X-Box, fighting, tournament, powers, lots of fighting, ummm, they're hot, ummm, Ryu and Ken, martial arts, big hint right here: street fighting...classic arcade fighting action… Capcom … VS… SNK…. 2 EO…**

**See you next time. Smiling widely! Rikku)**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Boys of Summer**

**By: Rikku Minouke**

**Disclaimer: I'm still in debt twenty dollars, don't own YYH yet**

_Friday, July 15 Hiei's POV…(**yet again**)_

I woke up with Botan still in my arms. What time was it? Glancing at her desk to the right of me I saw that it was ten o'clock in the morning! That can't be right. Did I sleep with her through out the night? As good as that sounds, I can't believe the guys left me here.

Botan stirred a little and I felt her tighten her hold around my neck. I couldn't help it, I kissed her forehead. She must be awake because she smiled. "Good morning," I said and her eye's shot open.

"Morning?" Botan asked.

"Surprised?" I smirked. "Ten. We both fell asleep yesterday at five."

"So if we fell asleep at five and it's ten…seventeen hours?" Botan looked a little freaked, her eye's wide, her mouth hanging open. I felt the need to mess with Botan's mind a bit.

"Well it's to be expected after what went on last night," I kissed her than. Her eye's widened but fell shut as she kissed me back. After a moment I broke the kiss.

"What happened last night?" Botan asked.

"Don't you remember?" I asked putting my hand on the flat of her stomach and raising it really slowly so she could push my hand away, which she did.

"We did not do what you're insisting…did we?" Botan asked, she was really confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked making my eye's widen. "We made out than fell asleep. You are such a pervert, Botan."

"What!" Botan blushed and pushed me off her. "You jerk."

"That's all that happened," I said. "Unless you did something…you didn't did you?"

"Hentia!" Botan said standing up off the bed. She walked across the room to her computer.

"Onna, I was joking," I smirked at her twitching. "Or was I?"

"That's not funny," Botan glared.

"Hn," I stood and walked over to her. She was still glaring at me. Now that I'd tasted her once I couldn't help myself, she was like a drug. I looked her in the eye and placed a hand behind her neck and pulled her towards me into a kiss.

"Hiei?" Botan mumbled against my mouth.

"Hm?" I replied and kissed her softly.

"You've grown since you've arrived," she said and I leaned back a bit.

"I have," I said and glared. "Now we're the same height. No more little crap got it?"

"Why?" Botan pouted.

"Because I'm not little," My glared increased.

"But I like the nick name I gave you. Little man," Botan pouted so much I had to kiss her to make her stop.

"No," I said when I broke the kiss.

"To bad," Botan smiled and I was about to argue when there was a knock on the door. I stepped back as it opened.

"Oh, good your up," Keiko walked in. "Rikku went to work this morning. The others are on there way, Hiei if you want you can stay."

"Hn," I grunted, I wanted a shower really bad and I wanted to kiss Botan before I left, but I don't like public affection.

"Bye, little man," Botan smirked and I stepped closer to her. That blue my public affection out of the way. I leaned down to kiss her but Keiko hit me in the head. I growled, but pulled back.

"Come on you pervert," Keiko said and I left.

_Botan and Keiko normal POV_

"Was he about to kiss you?" Keiko asked and Botan sighed.

"Yes," She smiled and laid down on her bed.

"So you got the guy," Keiko smiled and sat down next to her. "Good for you."

"It's so odd though," Botan said staring at her ceiling. "I mean, one moment he's insulting me and the next he's hugging me telling me not to cry and the next he's tickling me."

"Sounds like he's hung around Yusuke to much," Keiko said and laughed.

"Probably," Botan laughed as well.

"Are you guys official?" Keiko asked.

"Not that I know of," Botan said frowning. "I want to. Oh Keiko." Botan sat up and looked at her friend. "I think I'm falling in love."

"I think you fell when you saw his picture," Keiko smiled.

"You're probably right," Botan said.

"But do you think he likes you that much?" Keiko asked.

"I don't know," Botan said. "If he does, he's not letting on."

"Do you love him more than Kyo?" Keiko asked.

"I care for him more than I ever cared for Kyo," Botan said. "I would give my life if it meant he'd be alright."

"You fell down a big whole there Botan," Keiko said and smiled. "So did I."

"Yusuke?" Botan asked and she nodded. "He seems nice."

"He can be," Keiko rolled her eyes. "Rikku fell along side us."

"Kurama? It's kind of obvious," Botan laughed.

"I know what you mean," Keiko snickered. "From what it seems though… they're the boys of summer."

"Its going to hurt when they leave," Botan said and fell back again on her bed.

"Yeah," Keiko frowned. "But we knew it wouldn't last. They'll move on and we'll be here wondering if they ever think about us."

"Didn't Rikku say something about a sixteen plus club we could go to tonight?" Botan asked. "I could find some guys we could take with us to make them jealous."

"That would be interesting," Keiko said. "But I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"If anything it's us who's going to get hurt," Botan said.

"No I mean if we brought some guys, than there might be a bunch of fights," Keiko said.

"Right," Botan nodded in understanding. "No guys. Have you talked to Yukina?"

"Yes, I did this morning," Keiko said. "Tomorrow's his birthday and he's turning eighteen. They want us to go over there tomorrow night to celebrate. There's no presents…because they don't know what he likes."

"Do they always do that?" Botan asked.

"It seems like every year, from what Yukina said and Yusuke had said the same thing last night."

"Wow," Botan said. "Its not a surprise is it?"

"Nope," Keiko said. "Although Hiei had told them before coming not to tell any one it was his birthday. Kazuma hadn't known, Shizuru, Yusuke, they hadn't known. Kurama and Yukina were the only ones. But it seems to have spread and now they will be giving him a party."

"Did they say want we'd be doing?" Botan asked.

"Ummm," Keiko thought for a moment. "Something about eating and than we'd tent outside and sleep in groups. Yukina said there was four tents. So two people in each. I wonder how that's going to work?"

Botan laughed at the sarcastic note in Keiko's voice. "Good point." Than the doorbell rang. "I'm going to get ready, I'll join you guys when I'm done."

_Six thirty normal POV_

The group walked into Star Gate (**which I have never been to and don't own, I've only heard rumors of what goes on there…)** after showing there school ID. They found one of t he circle booths and sat down in this order Kurama, Rikku, Yusuke, Keiko, Hiei, Botan, Kuwabara, and Yukina.

"This place is amazing," Yukina said.

"It's not as cool as Spin," Botan said and everyone looked at her. (**I don't own Spin and I've never been there)**

"When did you go to Spin?" Rikku asked.

"When you turned eighteen in May," Keiko said.

"Oh ya," Rikku laughed nervously. "That's an eighteen plus to party club."

"Ya," Kuwabara said. "And I'm not eighteen."

"You will be in the beginning of September," Kurama said.

"That's okay, Kazuma," Yukina said. "I'm not eighteen either."

"Hn," Hiei grunted.

"Keiko, do you want to dance?" Rikku asked.

"Sure," Keiko said. "How about you Botan?"

"Yeah! I'm getting antsy," Botan laughed. "Let's go."

"You want to come too Yukina?" Rikku asked.

"It sounds like fun," Yukina smiled and the girls got out of the booth, leaving the guys.

"We can't leave them can we?" Kuwabara asked.

"Kuwabara, you're whipped," Yusuke said.

"Am not!" Kazuma said.

"Yes you are," Yusuke said. "And to top it off, it's Hiei's sister."

Hiei growled. "Stop talking about my sister."

"Wow," Kurama said staring off onto the dance floor.

"What's wow?" Kuwabara asked.

"He's whipped too!" Yusuke's eye's widened.

"No you fool," Hiei rolled his eye's,

"Than what do you call the look in his eye's?" Yusuke asked. "He'd do anything for her."

"That's called love," Kuwabara said.

"Love?" Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Kuwabara is right," Kurama said. "We've all found some one this summer."

"Even shorty?" Kazuma asked.

"He's as tall as Botan now," Kurama said. "Making him as tall as Keiko and taller than Rikku…"

"Now that's wow," Yusuke said.

"Hn," Hiei looked to the dance floor and saw Botan. She was laughing and enjoying her time here.

"Hiei, don't deny it," Kurama looked at him. "You love her."

"What are you talking about fox!" Hiei glared.

"I don't love anyone," Yusuke said.

"Stop it both of you," Kurama rolled his eyes. "It's all over your faces."

"What's on my face?" Yusuke asked.

"You love Keiko and Hiei loves Botan," Kurama said.

"I do not," Yusuke and Hiei said.

"I love Rikku and Kuwabara loves Yukina," Kurama said.

"Yes I do," Kuwabara said and Yusuke held Hiei down from ripping off Kuwabara's head.

"Hey Yusuke!" Keiko ran up smiling.

"What?" Yusuke sounded annoyed.

"Oh, I guess…never mind…" Keiko said and slowly turned around to head back to the dance floor.

"Keiko," Yusuke said. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to know if you'd like to dance?" Keiko asked blushing.

"Okay," Yusuke got out of the booth.

"Really?" Keiko brightened.

"Yeah, sure," Yusuke said and they headed off toward the other girls.

"Keiko loves him," Kazuma said.

"Are you sure?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah," Kuwabara said. "I've never seen her this happy around any one other than Botan or Rikku."

"He's lucky," Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Kazuma!" Yukina walked up to him. "You should come out with us, it's really fun."

"I'd do anything you want Yukina," Kuwabara said standing.

"Okay," Yukina laughed. "Come out to the dance floor than."

Hiei growled and Yukina smiled at him.

"You too brother," Yukina said. "Botan told me to grab you and Kurama."

"Botan told you to get me as well?" Kurama asked.

"No, Rikku said that part," Yukina smiled and walked away from the table with Kuwabara.

"You coming?" Kurama asked standing up.

"Hn," Hiei looked away. "I do not dance."

"Suit your self," Kurama left, leaving Hiei alone.

Hiei watched Botan dance for awhile. Kurama said something to her and she started twitching. He smirked when Botan left the dance floor. She was coming up here, but was stopped by a guy with a mop of red hair and two pointy ears that kept wiggling. Botan laughed at something he said and Hiei got really jealous. 'She's my girl! What is she doing with that demon! …My girl? I should give in like Kurama said. But I don't love…I don't _have_ that emotoin…I just want to be with her as much as I can. Does that mean I'm whipped? Doubtful.' Hiei thought as he watched her chat with the guy who wears to much white.

_Botan, Botan's POV_

I was walking up to see Hiei and force him to dance with me when Jin, from work, appeared in front of me. "Hello Jin." I smiled happily at him. (**I'm not doing the accent, I can't, it's to complicated. You guys can decipher it your selves**)

"Did Koenma talk to you about making a movie?" Jin asked and I laughed.

"Yeah, he talked to me," I said remembering the so called date. "Did he talk to you about it as well?"

"Yeah," Jin smiled at me. We've worked together for the past three years. "I hadn't seen you other wise I would have told you what I thought about it. I think it is a very bad idea."

I laughed even harder. "I agree." I tried to stop laughing. "You didn't tell him that did you?"

"I was about to," Jin said. "He's one of those crazy people I hear about."

"All I heard about the movie was something based on the office and I tuned out," I said. "Because it wasn't worth listening to."

"Right you were," Jin said. "Are you here with any one?"

"Yeah, seven people," I told him. I probably should go see what Hiei's doing. "It was nice seeing you. If I don't run into you Sunday, than I hope I see you next Sunday."

"Sounds good," Jin said and I headed away from him and towards Hiei you looked ready to kill someone.

"Hey buddy," I sat down next to him. "What's going on?"

"Hn," Hiei wouldn't look at me.

"Something wrong? Kurama said you didn't like to dance," I said.

"Dancing is a waste of time," Hiei glared at the table. He was jealous! I smiled at the thought. I was so in love with this guy.

"Hiei," I said. He still wouldn't look at me. "Hiei."

"I'm listening onna," Hiei growled.

"He's just a co worker," I told him.

_Hiei's POV_

Was I that obvious? "You think I'm jealous don't you?" I glared at the table even harder.

"Yes," Botan said. "You seem like a jealous boyfriend."

"I'm not," I said.

"Which part? Jealous? Or my boyfriend?" Botan said, I could tell she was smiling. I wasn't her boyfriend, even if I wanted to. But I was jealous, I wouldn't tell her that though.

"I'm not your boyfriend," I said quietly. "But I'm _not_ jealous!"

"From what it sounds like, you want to be my boyfriend," Botan smirked. She smirked! She was teasing me!

"It doesn't matter," I turned to glare at her, which was a mistake, because she was so beautiful I couldn't glare at her.

"It does matter," Botan said, her smirk falling to a frown.

"Hn," I looked at the table. I couldn't muster a glare after looking at her.

"Meaning?" Botan asked.

"You figure it out," I snapped.

"Fine," Botan sighed. "You can be my boyfriend." My gaze flew to look at her in total shock. She couldn't read me that well. Could she? "That was a yes wasn't it?"

I rolled my eye's. once again she was smirking. If we weren't in the middle of a club I would kiss her to wipe the look off her face.

"Was it a no?" Botan asked her face falling yet again. How many mood swings did this woman have!

"Hn, it was a yes," I said, which surprised myself. I felt Botan hug me and I looked at her questionably. "What are you doing?"

"Hugging you," Botan smiled. She was happy?...so did this mean we were dating?

"Why?" I asked and pulled her off me.

"Because now we're officially dating…right?" Botan asked.

"Hn, whatever," I folded my arms over my chest. I hate this, we were stuck in a VERY public place and it seemed heavily of alcohol.

"Let's dance!" Botan dragged me out of the booth but I wouldn't go any farther.

"I don't dance," I snapped at her.

"Too bad," Botan glared and tried to drag me to the dance floor.

"Onna I don't dance," I told her.

"Why not? Can't you dance?" Botan teased. She was aiming for the ego and it was a direct hit.

"I can, I just don't like to," I said and that was the truth.

"Ya right," Botan said. "Oh! Come on! It's a slow song, after this we can leave! I love this song."

"Fine and than we go," I said and she dragged me to the dance floor.

"Yeah," Botan said and when we got there and stopped, I pulled her into my arms. She quickly wrapped her arms around my neck. The song was 'We Belong Together' by Mariah Carey. (**Don't own**) Botan laid her head on my shoulder and I pulled her closer. I noticed Kurama and Rikku dancing not to far away. Rikku wasn't as bad as she used to be.

Than I noticed Yusuke and Keiko not to far away from them. Keiko was good and I hope she straightens Yusuke out a bit. They were good together I guess, but I'm not great with that kind of thing. Kuwabara and Yukina were somewhat next to us. She seemed really happy with Kuwabara. Maybe I should let them be…but why Kuwabara!

"Hiei?" Botan mumbled and I looked down to see her smiling and her eye's closed. I couldn't help it, the smile on my face just came out of no where.

"Hm?" I gazed at her.

"When you leave…" Botan said and I felt a feeling go through me that I couldn't name right away. Misery. I didn't want this summer to end…ever… "Are going to come back?"

I didn't know what to say. How could I come back? Would I?... "I don't know," I told her and her smile was no longer there. Instead she bit her lip.

"Are you going to think of me?" Botan's question surprised me a lot.

"Doubtful onna," I said and I felt her laugh. The song ended and She pulled away, I was about to snatch her back when she went over to Rikku and Keiko. A moment later she came back and dragged me out to a car. "Where are we going?"

"I said after this song we could leave," Botan said and jumped into the drivers side as I slid into the passenger side of the car. She started the car and we drove off.

So I'm dating the baka onna. Why? She's clumsy, way too perky at times, has problems that I shouldn't even bother with, likes to dance, has _blue _hair, and I'm crazy about her.

Botan turned on the CD player and some kind of weird music came out. She must really like this song for she's singing along. I listened closely to it.

'**Next To You' By: The Offsprings** (don't own)

_**I can't stand it for another day**_

_**When you live so many miles away**_

_**Nothing here is gonna make me stay**_

_**You took me over, let me find a way.**_

_**I sold my house**_

_**I sold my motor, too**_

_**All I want is to be next to you**_

_**I'd rob a bank**_

_**Maybe steal a plane**_

_**You took me over**_

_**Think I'm going insane**_

_**What can I do**_

_**All I want is to be next to you**_

_**What can I do**_

_**All I want is to be next to you**_

_**I've had a thousand girls or maybe more**_

_**But I've never felt like this before**_

_**But I just don't know what's come over me**_

_**You took me over, take a look at me**_

_**What can I do**_

_**All I want is to be next to you**_

_**What can I do**_

_**All I want is to be next to you**_

_**All I want is to be next to you**_

_**All I want is to be next to you**_

_**All I want is to be next to you**_

_**So my doctor said give it time**_

_**Got this feeling, gonna lose my mind**_

_**When all it is is a love affair**_

_**You took me over baby, take me there**_

_**What can I do**_

_**All I want is to be next to you**_

_**What can I do**_

_**All I want is to be next to you**_

_**What can I do**_

_**All I want is to be next to you**_

_**What can I do**_

_**All I want is to be next to you**_

_**What can I do**_

_**All I want is to be next to you**_

_**What can I do**_

_**All I want is to be next to you**_

"What the hell was that?" I asked. That song reminded me of myself with Botan…I didn't like it.

"That was the Offspring's," Botan told me. I'd never heard that song from them before… "It's on the greatest hits…If you listen to the CD and after 'Head around You' there's like a two minute pause and than that song comes on."

She makes it sound so simple. But they did sound like the Offspring's now that she says it. "Whatever."

"What do you want to do?" Botan asked as we pulled up to her house and parked the car in their garage. I shrugged and we got of the car and walked inside. No one was here…

"Onna," I turned to look at her. She was kneeling on the ground petting the damn cat!

"Yea?" She stood and turned to see me right in her face. Botan jumped a bit in surprise. "You scared me."

"Hn," I looked away. No way in hell was I going to apologize.

"So…do you want to watch a movie or…what is there to do at my house?" Botan said putting her hand on her check.

"You never painted that wall did you?" I asked looking at the burn mark.

"No," Botan blushed with embarrassment. "Let's watch a movie."

"Hn," I grinned and followed her to the living room. "What movie?"

"I don't know," Botan shrugged. "Nothing scary."

"Why not? Nightmares," I smirked and she glared.

"Fine, pick what ever you want," Botan sighed. Just for the fun I picked 'The shinning' (**don't own as well…I have it on DVD though…**) and put it in than sat next to Botan on the couch. She hit me in the arm. "You ass."

"What?" I asked innocently. She laughed and leaned into me. I put my arm around her should so it wouldn't fall asleep.

_Half hour later…into the movie when scary stuff starts to happen Hiei's POV_

This movie was a joke! It was actually not scary what so ever. I laughed when Botan buried her head into side. But than she slapped me. "Onna, it's not real. How can you be scared? You've been through worse."

"So?" Botan said and glanced at the TV as the hallway in the hotel filled with blood…she gasped and buried her head in my side again. I shook my head and glanced down at her. Her body was shaking.

"Onna," I said and she looked at me. I put my thumb and forefinger on her chin. Bending down a bit I put my lips to hers. Immediately I felt her mouth open to me so I deepened the kiss. I heard her moan slightly and I pushed her over and I laid over her on the couch. Her arms wrapped around my neck and my fingers went in her hair. This was defiantly better than the movie.

The door in the kitchen opened and I pulled away to sit up and Botan did the same. We both watched the movie as everyone came in. Yusuke had his arm on Keiko's shoulder and Rikku and Kurama were holding hands. I didn't see my sister and Kuwabara.

"Botan you're watching a scary movie?" Rikku asked.

"I blame him," Botan blushed.

"Why so red?" Yusuke smirked and I glared at him. If they'd only stayed at the club for awhile longer.

"Well, guys I'm tired, so I'll see you later," Keiko stood and walked over to her room, Yusuke followed and returned a little later with a hand print on his face.

"Guys ready?" Kurama asked and we all stood up.

"Bye Kurama," Rikku hugged him and went off to her room. Kurama and Yusuke left. I looked at Botan who seemed to be half a sleep standing in her spot.

"Onna, you awake?" I asked and she smiled. Botan walked the step that was between us and kissed me. I was surprised but I kissed her back with everything I had. If I hadn't known there were other people in the house I would probably lay her on the couch again but I broke away. "See you tomorrow."

"Yep," Botan smiled and walked with me to the front door. "See you tomorrow birthday boy."

Now that surprised me more than the kiss did and whoa did she look hot with her hair all messed up. Okay well I was standing there dumbstruck staring at Botan with my mouth hanging opened. Until she laughed and shut the door.

**(A/N: Okay well I'm going to do something new….five reviews and then I will update. I'm evil but a lot of people read this story and don't review…I want to know what people think, if they like it if they don't and what I could do to change the part that they don't. I would recommend no flames, but if need be you can flame me…I will make popcorn with it….or does anyone like smores? **

**Anyways, Kyo, Terry, and Rock are from the game Capcom VS. SNK 2Eo for X-Box and well, if any one knows what Street Fighter is, it's the characters form the movie or game and add some other characters and POOF there's the game! But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took me three days to write it v.v . **

**Rikku!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Boys of Summer**

**By: the one and only…Rikku Minouke n.n**

**Disclaimer: I'm hungry…starving! No food and no YYH…what is a girl to do? BUY THEM! But I have no money…Mommy! _Yes? _I want to buy food and YYH_ I don't think we can get your show, but lets go grocery shopping then n.n. _NOOOOOOO! I don't own YYH T.T**

_Saturday July 16, Hiei's Birthday_

Botan woke in the morning feeling happier than normal. 'It's Hiei's birthday!' She giggled and stumbled out of bed and over to her closet and pulling out jeans and a purple tank top with big pink Hawaiian flowers going across the top. Right now she was wearing grey sweat short shorts and a plain white tank top and sadly…no bra. After laying her clothes for the day on her freshly made bed she walked into the kitchen and saw that Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Keiko, and Rikku were all clustered around the sink.

"Good morning," Botan said.

"Hello Botan," Keiko smiled at her friend.

"Hola," Rikku chimed.

"Botan, could you hand me a wrench?" Kurama asked.

Botan walked over to a tool box on the counter and pulled out some kind of tool and handed it to Kurama. "Should everyone be crowded together?" Botan asked.

"Good point," Keiko said and grabbed Rikku and dragged her into the living room.

"Hiei can you get me a screw?" Yusuke asked and Hiei went into the garage to retrieve the damn screw.

"Botan can you take this from me?" Kurama held out the wrench. Botan walked over to grab it when the facet broke and water sprayed everywhere getting Botan and Yusuke completely drenched.

"Kurama turn off the water!" Yusuke said and the water stopped a moment later.

"You didn't turn it off a head of time!" Botan asked when the kitchen door opened and Hiei walked in. He looked around and saw Botan drenched in water…white shirt…no bra… he kind of started to stare. Botan noticed this and slapped him than walked into her room to change.

"What just happened?" Yusuke asked.

"Hn," Hiei laughed.

"Hiei you didn't have to stare," Kurama said.

"What?" Yusuke asked and than it hit him and he started laughing also. "Hiei, you are good with women."

"You jerk!" Botan walked out of her room and out side. Hiei threw Yusuke the screw and ran after Botan.

"Ten says he's going to get slapped again," Yusuke said.

"Ten says they kiss," Kurama said.

"Your on," Yusuke said

"You two are disgusting," Keiko said with Rikku next her with that 'Your dead mister' look on her face.

"Keiko," Yusuke said innocently. "I didn't do anything."

"You're betting," Keiko said. Rikku was looking at Kurama waiting for an explanation.

"I will buy something for you with the money," Kurama said.

"No," Rikku shook her head.

"I will give it to Hiei and Botan as a wedding present.

"What happens if they don't get married?" Keiko said.

"What happens if he never comes back?" Rikku said and she looked at Keiko with a sad expression. Keiko had the same look when she turned to Rikku. The two walked into the porch in the back of the house and sat on the love seat.

"What are we going to do?" Keiko asked as the guys walked outside with them.

Hiei was trailing Botan by twenty or so feet. She was headed for the cliff in the back yard. It was about fifty feet away from the deck stairs. The cliff was a steep hill like edge of the world thing. When you look down there's the beach and a wonderful view.

"Onna," Hiei ran a bit faster. She stopped at the edge for a second and than jumped down. "BOTAN!" Hiei ran quicker to the cliff and looked down the hundred feet of rock and saw Botan running down the cliff to the beach. If she wasn't careful she'd slip and fall and probably die. Hiei jumped down as well.

Botan laid in the sand, her hair falling around her, her eyes shut and arms spread out on either side of her. Hiei had called her by her name. That made her smile. The second time ever and it sounded sexy. Now that made her laugh.

"What's funny? The fact you could have died?" Hiei was leaning over her.

"Hmm?" Botan opened an eye to see Hiei's scowling face inches from hers.

"Are you going to get up?" Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Nope," Botan smiled and closed her eyes.

"Why not?" Hiei asked, his voice closer to her ear.

"Because," Botan stated simply.

"That's not a very good answer," Hiei said and kissed her thoroughly.

When they broke the two were breathing heavily and Hiei collapsed next to her. "I thought it was a great answer." Botan said.

"Hn," Hiei grunted. After a moment Hiei said, "You looked beautiful."

"When?" Botan asked.

"In the kitchen," Hiei smirked.

"You pervert!" Botan started to stand but Hiei grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down next to him and kissed her again. This time she wrapped he arms around his neck and kissed him to the ends of the earth and back. (**wow…he must be a good kisser…I'm so jealous v.v**)

"So I'm a pervert?" Hiei asked after there breath taking make out scene.

"Yes!" Botan pushed away from him and clumsily got to her feet. She started up the hill.

"Are you going to climb up?" Hiei asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course baka," Botan called over her shoulder.

"Do you need help?" Hiei asked getting to his feet.

"You're offering?" Botan asked. She was about one forth the way up.

"No," Hiei said. 'She must climb up there a lot.'

"You coming?" Botan asked.

"Hn," Hiei shook his head.

_At the top Hiei's POV_

She's human and very slow. I've been waiting up here for almost five minutes. Still, I want to get inside. It's too hot outside. How the hell can she wear jeans?

"Hurry up!" I said rolling my eyes.

"SHUT UP!" Botan yelled at me.

This has turned out to be an odd birthday. But it's been the best. She's been the best. I don't want to leave ever, but I know it's going to happen soon. In a little over a month. (**and a little over thirty chapters**)

Botan crawled over the edge and stood up. She brushed off her pants and smiled at Hiei. "Happy birthday!" The ferry onna hugged me. I was shocked to say the least. It took me a few seconds but I hugged her back. Truth be told I didn't want to let her go.

"How did you know it was my birthday?" I asked remembering last night.

"Well, Kurama, Yusuke, Yukina, and well Rikku and Keiko," Botan said and tried to pull away but I wouldn't let her. "You do realize that you're still hugging me right."

"Hn," I grunted and pulled her closer.

"You are such a softy," Botan laughed.

"I am _not_ soft," I said twitching. I must of tightened my grip harder than I should have because she gasped for air.

"Ow, ow, ow," Botan said and I let her go. I wouldn't apologize…no way…I wanted to but no I wouldn't.

"…" I bit my lip.

"Sorry," Botan said and I looked at her oddly. "I hit a nerve and I apologize for being inconsiderate."

"Onna, don't apologize," I looked away.

"Why? I shouldn't have said that," Botan said. "But I have some stuff to do so I'll see you tonight." She turned and left.

It wasn't her fault. Why am I worrying over such a little thing? Probably because I made her feel guilty that I hurt her. If I learned how to keep control of my anger and not kill everything the pisses me off than this wouldn't be a problem. Walking back to Kuwabara's house I thought of ways that I could make it up to Botan. Nothing came to mind, I just wasn't good with girls.

_Kurama and Rikku Rikku's POV_

We were walking to the park down the street after Botan had returned and went straight to her room. She looked so down. "Kurama, I think we're all in trouble."

He looked at me for a moment before replying. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing," I looked to the ground and than up again to see we'd arrived at the park. My swing was the last one on the left. I always took that one and I did this time as well. Kurama sat on the one next to me. "How do you like Florida?"

"It's very beautiful," Kurama said and I glanced at him to see him looking at me as well. I smiled.

"Are you enjoying your time here?" I asked.

"Yes, it's been very exhilarating," Kurama said. "Is there always this much drama?"

"In the life of me this is nothing," I laughed and he smiled. "Of course this has been the most thrilling event of my life."

"I can tell," Kurama said. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Besides work? Nothing," Rikku said. "Why?"

"Would you like to do something?" Kurama asked.

"Like a date?" I asked suspiciously.

"If you want it to be considered a date," Kurama said nervously.

"Alright than," I smiled. "Tomorrow four o'clock. It's a date. I'll do the planning you can do the driving."

"Are you sure?" Kurama asked. I do love doing it the classic way were the guy does everything and the girl sits back and enjoys her time, but I've lived here a lot longer than Kurama so I think I'll do it for once.

"Positive," I said.

_Yusuke and Keiko Yusuke's POV_

We were sitting on the love seat in the patio porch thing in the back still after Kurama and Rikku left and Botan went to her room. Sad to say I'm really worried that we're all going to be done for at the end of the summer. It's odd, we've been here a little over a week and most of us are in love. I know I'm not in love. Keiko is awesome and everything, but I wouldn't call it love. Most likely I'd do anything to ensure her safety. That's not love…is it?

"Yusuke?" Keiko snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I asked looking down at her. She was so beautiful. So smart and caring and amazing. Kurama said I was in love with her. I could see were he got that idea, but I don't know her well enough or long enough to say the L word to her.

"When you leave…" Keiko started and I knew this wasn't a very fun topic by the stab in my gut. "Are you ever coming back?"

Am I? I never thought about it. It's possible I guess. I'd defiantly would want, if only to see Keiko again. "I guess."

"I hope you do," Keiko said and leaned against my shoulder. "Will you think about me?"

One hundred percent, day and night…wait what? Where did this thought come from? "Now that depends."

"Yusuke," Keiko smiled. I'd do anything to see her smile fully with out any worry etched in her face... Unlike Hiei I will give in. From everything that's happened in the past week…I have fallen for a brown eyed angel. And I've fallen deep in love with her to the point of no return and who's saying I want to return.

"Keiko what are you doing tomorrow?" I asked. The answer I hoped for was nothing.

"That depends," Keiko smiled brightly. "I might have plans."

"Well would your plans involve going to dinner with me?" I asked grinning.

"You know what? I think they might," Keiko said.

"Alright than, I'll see you tonight," I said and we stood up I pulled her into my arms and against my better judgment my hands started to wander.

"Yusuke you jerk!" Keiko slapped me and stomped into her room.

_Kuwabara and Yukina Yukina's POV_

I was cleaning up the living room at eleven. Kazuma was still in bed and Shizuru had left early. Everyone else was out, besides Hiei. He came back looking upset. Maybe I should go see what was bothering him.

"Brother?" I knocked on his and Kurama's door.

"Yes Yukina?" he opened it with a stone like expression. I'm happy I met him and the others. They been so nice and caring. I'd even say that I have a crush on Kuwabara. I mentally giggled at that. It'd be fun to talk to Botan and the girls about this sort of thing, but I want to go to Hiei first.

"May I come in?" I asked and he opened the door farther and I walked in. Sitting on his bed I looked at him. Hiei sat next to me and looked and the wall across from us. "Hiei I was wondering if you'd tell me what's bothering you."

"Nothing you have to worry about," Hiei told me. I knew it had to deal with Botan. Only knowing Hiei was my brother for little over six months I've felt so connected in a way that I could read him better than a book.

"I realize you refuse to apologize, but you could buy her flowers tomorrow and take her out," I said and he looked at me shocked. I smiled and he looked back to the wall. "I actually came here to talk about something else."

"And that was?" Hiei asked.

"I kind of like this guy and I'm not sure if he likes me," I said. Hanging out with everyone for as long as I have, I guess I'm not as naïve as I used to be and I've learned so much of expressions, clichés, and terms to the point where I understood what people were talking about even though I act naïve around others.

"Kuwabara?" Hiei asked and it surprised me a bit but than I guess he's the only person I've hung out with. I was really surprised Hiei didn't sound angry, like he'd finally given up on a battle between Kazuma and himself. I didn't understand that though.

"Yes," I told him. "I like him a lot and I'm not sure if he feels the same."

"Yukina," Hiei looked at me and I saw concern and compassion in his eye's. "Do you …do you love him?" I blushed brightly. I didn't know if I did or not. There's a possibility. I knew I had really strong feelings for him to the point where I want to be with him forever.

"I'm not sure," I said and looked at my hands.

"Do you care for him more than any man?" Hiei asked like he knew what he was talking about.

"Yes."

"Would you want to spend your life with him?"

"Yes."

"Would you willingly give your life if it meant him safe being?"

"…yes."

"Yukina," Hiei took my hand and I looked at him. "I'm not going to try and stop what you Kazuma have anymore. But if he does anything to hurt you in anyway possible I will kill him."

"Hiei, what are you talking about?" I asked. Did he mean that I was in love with Kazuma! But I guess he was right…

"I know you love him and I don't want to see you hurt so I won't stand in your way," Hiei said. I didn't know what he meant by that. "Tomorrow, you are going to go to dinner with him and he's going to pay and drive and be a complete gentleman and if he doesn't…"

"You don't have to do that," I said and smiled.

"Hn," Hiei stood and I sat on his bed for a little bit. "I'll be right back." He left the room and through the wall I heard Hiei enter Kazuma and Yusuke's room. There was a huge thud like some one had fallen over and than there was some yelling. It all came through the wall clearly.

"What was that for!" Kazuma yelled at most likely Hiei.

"You will take my sister out to eat tomorrow night," Hiei said.

"Are you serious?" It sounded like Kuwabara was excited.

"Yes, you will pay for dinner, you will drive, you will buy her flowers and you will be a gentleman. If you do not follow what I have said I will cut off your head while you sleep," Hiei said.

"I will treat her like a princess," Kazuma said.

"Good," Hiei said. "Put some clothes on, you're making me sick." Hiei entered his room and sat next to me. "Everything is set."

"Thank you onii-san," I hugged him and he froze. Now we have to talk about his problems with Botan.

_That night Yusuke's POV_

Deciding not to go out to eat Shizuru made us dinner and than went out with her co workers. Truthfully I think she went on a date. Anyways, we ate and had light conversation for some odd reason everyone seemed distracted…I was because Keiko was sitting next to me and she wouldn't stop taking control of my thoughts.

After that we headed in the back yard and there was the tents Kuwabara, Kurama, Rikku and myself set up. The tents were color coordinated…yeah, that was the word Kurama used. Black went to Hiei, green went to myself, Blue Kuwabara, and red Kurama. Botan has to stay with Hiei, Keiko with my, Yukina, Rikku…blah, blah, blah. They were set up in a shape of a circle and so in the middle was a fire Hiei put together before dinner.

So we got back there and sat on the benches Kurama and Kuwabara brought over. There were four. Keiko sat with Botan on one and Yukina and Rikku on another. I sat with Kuwabara and Hiei and Kurama. Why couldn't I have sat with Keiko like I wanted to. Alright so we're all sitting there staring at the fire, the girls are talking about…school.

"I don't want to go to school," Rikku whined.

"That's because it means homework you don't do and almost fail," Keiko said.

"Maybe," Rikku looked up at the stars that started to come out. It was a new moon and no clouds anywhere. Gorgeous.

"I hope we have Professor Kamiah for science this year," Botan said. "He's so awesome."

"And cute," Rikku put in.

"Yeah he was," Keiko laughed.

"Maybe," Botan blushed. I take it she really liked her teacher…that's kind of gross…unless he's a couple years older than you.

"Alright, alright, " Keiko said. "How about trying to get our lockers closer this year."

"Just not on the second floor," Rikku said. "How about the first floor?"

"So you don't have to walk up any steps?" Botan teased.

"Yep!" Rikku laughed.

"Yukina, were do you want to go to college?" Keiko asked.

"I don't know," Yukina smiled. "I never thought about it."

"We're all going to U of F right Kazuma?" Botan asked.

"Yeah," Kuwabara said. U of F…hmmm maybe I could get good enough grades to go there for college. I'd just have to get straight A's.

"What do you guys want to do?" I said finally.

"No idea," Rikku said.

"What do you think birthday boy?" Botan smiled at Hiei who looked a bit nervous. Alright this is weird. Something is going on and I want to know. I know that they're dating for the summer, but today is a bit odd, the two haven't talked really and are nervous wrecks when they do.

"Hn," Hiei closed his eyes. Kind of saying he didn't care. I glanced at Botan and she looked a bit distant but than stared at the fire and put on a smile. Than I saw Kuwabara and Yukina smiling at each other.

"Anybody a have a ghost story or something. Maybe a game we could play?" Kurama asked. He looked at Rikku and the two seemed lost in each others eyes. This is sick. Love is _everywhere_.

"I've got nothing," Kuwabara said. Finally someone says something. I glanced at Keiko, she was smiling at me. I couldn't look away. She was the most beautiful angel. Okay not good. I looked away toward the fire.

"Well, let's see here…ummm…"Botan put her hand on her chin.

"Some one come up with something already," Hiei growled.

"Be patient Hiei," Kurama said.

"We could play Truth or dare," I said and earned three slaps. One from Keiko, Botan, and Rikku. It was a try. Than out of no where I heard a song.

_**I wanna la, la, la lick you**_

_**From your head to your toes**_

_**And move from the bed **_

_**Down to the **_

_**Down to the floor**_

_**I wanna ha, ha**_

_**You make it so good**_

_**I don't wanna leave**_

_**But I gotta **_

_**N, n, n, n, n **_

**_know your fan ta, ta, tasy _**

Everyone stared at Botan with our mouths open, besides Rikku and Keiko. It was her cell phone. "I didn't know you were that kind of girl, Botan."

"Jerk!" Botan slapped me and walked out of the circle and answered her phone. While she was gone me and Kuwabara talked about girls as Keiko talked with Rikku and Yukina about going to the mall.

_Botan's POV_

My cell went off and I got really nervous because it was a sex song. But than I slapped Yusuke for that rude comment and walked off to answer it. The song was my unknown ring, so I wonder who it is. "Hello?" I answered. Today was Saturday so I didn't have any where to go tomorrow…wait work. That's right I have work tomorrow.

"Botan?" It was Jorge, Koenma's right hand man.

"Hey Jorge, how are you?" I asked cheerfully.

"Fine thank you," Jorge said. "Koenma told me to call you since he's sleeping right now."

"He told you to call me…in his sleep?" I asked confused. What was he talking about? Why was he calling me?

"Well, no," Jorge said. "He said to call you tonight before he went off to bed."

"Oh!" I said and laughed. Jorge could be so confusing at times. "Alright. What, may I ask, could this be about?"

"Tomorrow, you have to work," Jorge said and I nodded, although he couldn't see. " And well Koenma sir said that you a supervisor tomorrow at work."

"What?" I leaned against the side of a tree. "Why? We've never had to have supervisors before."

"Koenma's to believe that the increased killings are connected to a worker and so there forth is the reason he gave me. Although I think he's over reacting," Jorge whispered. "You know how he gets. Trying to be all powerful and …" suddenly there was a bonking noise in the background.

"Botan!" Koenma said. He must be up now. "Do you hear me!"

"Yes sir," I said smiling. "I hear you loud and clear."

"Good. I told you about the killings increased in the Miami area. Well you will get a supervisor tomorrow," Koenma said.

"I told her that sir," Jorge said in the background.

"Quiet ogre!" Koenma shouted and Botan pulled her phone away from her ear a bit. "Anyways."

"Who will be supervising me?" I asked. Really I was quite curious.

"Jin," Koenma said. "Get some sleep and I'll see you at dawn."

"Sir I come in ten," Botan said.

"Very well," Koenma hung up and I did the same. I smiled walking back to the camp site. It looked they were playing some hand game. The WHOLE group was playing. When I saw that Hiei was playing also I laughed making everyone look at me.

_Kuwabara's POV_

We were playing a hand game Keiko and Rikku brought up. I think it was called Obotion Not In Tot In or something like that. Somehow Kurama got shorty to play. The game wasn't that bad. It was actually really fun!

Than some one laughed behind me and everyone glance up to see Botan smiling at the group. "So who had that ring tone?" I asked laughing.

"It's my unknown ring tone," Botan glared. She could be really creepy when she did that. I can't believe her and shrimp are dating! The two of them together …it makes me shiver. Botan's so nice and he's so mean. They're opposites. But I have to remember to ask Botan to talk to Hiei and find out why he woke me up this morning to tell me to date his sister. I'm happy he did but last time I checked he didn't want me near her.

"Who was it? Chuu? Rinku? Ricky? Lee-Lee?" Rikku asked naming people off.

"Rinku?" I asked as Botan sat down as the group continued playing the hand game. "Isn't he the kid you baby sit for Botan?"

"Yep," Botan smiled. Rinku was a crazy kid.

"I heard Rinku beat Kuwabara up," Yusuke laughed and I just about hit him in the head.

"Yes, Kazuma lost, but Rinku's been trained for street fighting since he was born," Botan said.

"Yep," Rikku nodded as Keiko and Yukina sang the song so the group knew where they were.

"Six, seven, eight, nine,…TEN!" Keiko said and slapped my hand before I could pull away. She beat me!

"Kuwabara's out!" Yukina said.

"Who called?" Kurama asked.

"Jorge…er…and Koenma," Botan said.

"Hn," Hiei grunted as the grouped started another round with me out of the game.

"Why'd they call?" Keiko asked.

"Work tomorrow," Botan said. "What are you guys doing tomorrow?"

"Me and Yukina are going on a date!" I shouted happily and Hiei twitched and looked away.

"Keiko and I are going on a date as well," Yusuke said.

"Same with me and Kurama," Rikku put in. So three eyes is going to be home a lone.

"What are you going to do?" Kurama asked Hiei.

"Shizuru's day off is tomorrow you can hang out with her if you want," I told him.

"I'll live," Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Ten," Yukina said an got Rikku out.

"Crap!" Rikku laughed. The people who were left was Kurama, Hiei, Yukina, Keiko, Yusuke. Yusuke started this round.

"Obotion not in tot in. Nay, nay. I am boom, boom, boom. Itty, bitty, otin tot in. Obotion not in tot in, boom. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, TEN!" the group besides Hiei sang. Kurama was the one who got out.

At the end of the game Hiei won. Surprise, surprise. He's faster than everyone else.

"That was…interesting," Botan said.

"It's was…different," Keiko agreed.

"I've never seen anyone move that fast," Rikku said.

"Hn," Hiei grunted.

"It's normal for us," I told them.

"I'm kind of tired," Yukina yawned.

"Than we shall go to bed!" I said and stood. Offering my hand which she took, I helped her to bed in our tent. And fell asleep also.

_Yusuke's POV_

Well the baka left and I could tell Keiko was a bit tired because her eye's were dropping slowly. "Keiko?"

"Yeah?" She turned smiling at me.

"You ready for bed?" I asked. My eye's probably showed her how I was concerned for her.

"I guess so," Keiko stood. "Night guys."

"See you later," Rikku smiled.

"G'night birthday boy," I smirked at Hiei who glared. "Later." We walked off into our tents and well I helped Keiko in the bed I had set up.

"You are NOT sleeping in the same bed as me!" Keiko glared.

"Why not?" I asked. "You want me to sleep on the floor!"

"You're going to have to," Keiko said. No I wasn't. "Because you are not sleeping in this bed."

"Yes I am!" I said and jumped on the bed landing on my knees next to her. She tried to push me off but I grabbed her wrists in one hand. "I won't do anything perverted. I promise."

"If you do," Keiko glared. "Than you're outside. Not in the tent."

"Fine," I sighed and laid down letting go off her wrists. Than we fell asleep.

_Rikku's POV_

Yusuke and Keiko were fighting over the situation which no doubt Yusuke had set up in each tent. There was no yelling from Kuwabara's tent so nothing wrong over there. I looked at the others. Kurama was talking to Botan about who knows what. All I made out was vegetation, brute, cache, and adversary. To tell the truth I had no idea what those words were. Wasn't vegetation the level of some…No that was elevation. I'd heard of brute but I didn't know the definition.

Hiei was sitting there alone looking at the fire. I stood and walked over to him and sat down. He had moved to were Yusuke and Kazuma had been. Away from Kurama. I would have scooted closer…but I'm a girl and I like him a lot.

"Leave me alone," Hiei glared at me.

"Normally I would say no," I said…wait…I am going to say no… "So…no."

"Hn," Hiei grunted. "Would you like me to kill you or are you leaving?"

"You wouldn't hurt me before my date with Kurama," I smiled in the thought.

"I slice your throat if you don't move," Hiei stared at the fire, watching it grow than sink back. If he was fire demon could he control it?

"But no," I said. Nice comeback. "I still want to go on my date."

"Than abscond or I burn you to death," Hiei glared at the fire and it suddenly shot up really high.

"Hiei!" Kurama scolded. "Do not threaten Rikku!"

"Yeah," I put in and smiled at Kurama who smiled slightly than looked at Botan again to continue there conversation with words I don't know.

"Hn," Hiei's look seemed far off.

"What happened?" I asked. He was surprised by my question.

"What do you mean?" Hiei asked.

"Come now!" I laughed. "There has to be a reason for you to be so…you today."

"Nicely put," Hiei rolled his eyes. "That is none of your business."

"Well, I can tell you something if you tell me something," I smirked.

"Meaning?" Hiei asked.

"Well, do you want to know anything?" I asked. I have limits but I could tell him stuff.

"What would you want to know?" Hiei asked catching my drift.

"Well, there are many things I want to know," I smiled. "Like what happened with you and Botan? If Kurama likes me more than a friend? Will I make it into college? Will I marry for like or love? Am I going to get married? Are you guys ever coming back? If so when?..."

"Stop now!" Hiei said and I looked at him.

"Sorry, got a little carried away," I said.

"I don't care," Hiei said. "I want to know how Botan feels towards me."

"I'm not sure I can you that one," I told him. That was for her to tell not me. "Anything else?"

"No," Hiei said. "You will marry for love and get into college. I'm not coming back, Yusuke said he would with Kurama and Yukina."

He wasn't coming back… "One! How do you know I will marry and go into college?"

"I don't," Hiei smirked and my eye twitched.

"Jerk," I muttered. "Two! You insensitive jerk! You don't plan on coming back! How pigheaded are you! Inconsiderate, selfish prick, dim witted, egotistic…" I stood and stomped off toward my and Kurama's tent, while still insulting Hiei the whole time. Kurama caught up with me by the time I reached the bed.

"Rikku?" Kurama walked in.

"What an asshole!" I huffed taking my shoes off. "How dare he?"

"What are you talking about?" Kurama sat next to me.

"That short, ill tempered, three eyed, self centered, hot headed fucker!" I steamed and laid down on the far side of the bed as Kurama took his shoes off.

"What did Hiei do?" Kurama asked.

"He told me he never planned on coming back!" I scooted under the covers and realized Kurama was laying next to me. "Whoa what are you doing?"

"I'm listening to you," Kurama said.

"No I meant you're sleeping in the same bed," I said and realized I knew how Keiko felt.

"Yes," Kurama smiled at me and waved the subject off.

"Do you know how hard it is going to be for Botan!" I whispered harshly. He really ticked me off. "You plan on coming back right?"

"Of course," Kurama said.

"Okay," I smiled. "But he's not and that's going to ruin Botan."

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked. "They're dating, yes, but they could always move on."

"Not when she's in love with the guy…" I covered my mouth. "I didn't say that."

"I won't tell anyone," Kurama said. "I thought she did anyways."

"Alright," I bit my lip. "He's destroying her slowly. Piece by piece."

"I know what you mean," Kurama said. I couldn't help it, I hugged him.

"I'm happy I can trust you not to tell," I smiled. I didn't want to let go so I fell asleep on his chest.

_Botan's POV_

I sat there in silence for a while thinking of something to say when I looked up to see Hiei staring at me. Biting my lip I walked over to him and sat down. "You want to go to sleep or stay up longer?" I asked gazing at the stars above us. The sky was so beautiful. No clouds.

"Hn," Hiei looked up as well. "You decide."

"I don't care," I shrugged and looked at him, once again he was gazing at me. "Do you want to go to sleep?"

"I'm not tired but I will if you want," Hiei told me and I smiled. His expression was stolid as ever.

"Did you have a nice birthday?" I asked still smiling.

"It was different," Hiei looked at the fire.

"But did you enjoy it?" I asked.

"Some parts," Hiei said and I wonder which parts.

_Hiei's POV_

"But did you enjoy it?" Botan asked.

"Some parts," I said. I enjoyed the times when I was with her. The times I held her in my arms. When we laughed and messed around. At the beach when we kissed. Also when I figured out how much I loved her when I was talking to Kuwabara. Which is when I told myself I could never come back. She was the only thing I loved besides family. If I came back than it would awkward and who knows if she really thinks of me that way. It would tare me.

"What's wrong?" Botan asked.

"Nothing you would care to know," I told her. And that was probably true.

"I-" Botan stopped rethinking her words. "I want to know."

"Doubtful," I said and I slightly laughed which held no humor.

"Hiei, do you want to know something?" Botan asked me and I looked at her.

"Hmm?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well…I'm not sure if I should tell you," Botan smirked.

"Why not?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Because you, mister, are being a jerk!" Botan pushed me lightly and stood. Where was she going! Clearly she was upset with something. Rikku was right. Everything she said, was right. I watched her walk over to the tent. She glanced back at me before entering and smiled. That was my queue.

Standing up I walked inside the tent and saw Botan pulling the covers over to her. I walked over and took off my boots and cloak and slid in next to her. "Are you going to tell me?"

"Should I? Shouldn't I? Should I? Shouldn't I?" Botan mused.

"I'd like to know," I told her. I wanted to know everything about her. Every little detail. Which is odd for I've spent my whole life hating everything that acquire in this woman.

"You would, would you?" Botan smiled. "How about if I don't tell yet and instead I kiss you and we sleep."

"I like this idea, but I also think you should tell me soon," I said and she leaned.

"Before you leave," she said and kissed me.

(**A/N:**

**Alright, alright _SEVEN_ _REVIEWS_ UNTIL I UPDATE. I know I don't have enough of the other couples. That's why the next chapter is all Yusuke and Keiko. And the next is all Kuwabara and Yukina, and the next all Kurama and Rikku. But the three chapters are all Sunday. I hope you all enjoyed this nineteen page long chapter. I talk to you soon readers!**

**Rikku**)


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N: Okay, well news flash!**

**One, I got grounded so it took me a while to update sorry! **

**Two, it's a bit hard to type and if any of you care my wrist has been giving my trouble so I went into the doctor Tuesday. It turns out when I broke my arm four years ago they didn't set it right and so it grew longer than supposed to and it curved at the tip of the ulna. When I move my wrist it rubs against the other bones and hurts like hell. But I have to get it grinded down and I heard that hurts… T.T. **

**Three, while I was babysitting the other day, I brought the little girl to the park and we were rolling in the grass. Turns out I'm allergic to some chemical they put on the ground and I have a huge rash on my arms, stomach, and back. Guys it's not fun having to take medicine every four hours and than fall asleep and rub some cream stuff that's supposed to stop the itching and redness all over, but it doesn't. I'm having such a bad week.**

**I'm sorry if it takes me awhile to update I really am trying but it might take a little bit…like a few extra days…SORRY! And I'm still wait for…five reviews…I think…n.n **

**Yours truly**

_Rikku Minouke_


	16. Chapter 16

**The Boys of Summer**

**By: Rikku Minouke**

**Disclaimer: Yum diet coke! _Knock, knock_ Come in if your not a lawyer!..._knock, knock_….I DON'T OWN YYH! GO AWAY DAMN IT!... _Rikku, honey, it's your mother…_ sorry mommy…_ WATCH YOUR MOUTH OR YOUR FATHERS GOING TO BE MAD! Do you want to go to the store?_ ….o…okay…..**

_Sunday_

Yusuke and Keiko walked to a Chinese restaurant called Yeung Chinese in Miami. It was a wonderfully beautiful night. "Yusuke how did you pick this restaurant of all in Miami? You picked my favorite."

"It's luck," Yusuke smirked and Keiko raised an eyebrow. "Alright Botan told me."

"Thank you though," Keiko smiled as they entered.

"You're welcome," Yusuke smiled sweetly at Keiko.

"A table for two?" a waiter asked.

"Yes," Yusuke told him and the couple followed the man to a candle lit table in the back.

"Oh my gosh!" Keiko smiled brightly. "Yusuke, you got a table outside?"

"Have a seat please," the waiter said and Keiko sat down and so did Yusuke. "My names Uki and I will be your server I will be back in a moment with your menu's." He left.

"This wonderful," Keiko said happily.

"I serve to please," Yusuke smiled. "Keiko, how would you like to have a dinner learning more about each other?"

"That would be great," Keiko nodded, still smiling. "So tell me. What's the great Urameshi's home like?"

"My home? Well I live with my mom," Yusuke said. "She's rarely there though. We have an apartment right by the college. Kurama lives down the street with Hiei next door to him."

"So you guys are all pretty close then," Keiko said. "Are you planning on going to Jefferson?"

"No," Yusuke shook his head. "I don't have that good of grades. But this year I'm going to try my hardest to get into the U of F."

"Really!" Keiko asked. "That would so nice."

"I'm gonna try," Yusuke nodded. "Kurama's even agreed to help me. He also said that he'd go to the U of F too, if I get in. Same with Yukina."

"Are you serious?" Keiko asked smiling so bright Yusuke was blinded for a second.

"Yeah," Yusuke told her.

"What about Hiei?" Keiko asked.

"Well…he said he wasn't coming back," Yusuke said and both their smiles dropped.

"That's why Rikku was all upset this morning," Keiko said.

"Why would she be upset?" Yusuke asked.

"Because, she watches out for us. We all watch over each other," Keiko said.

"Here's your menu's," Uki dropped a menu in front of each person. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Diet Coke, please," Keiko said.

"Sprite," Yusuke said and Uki left. "So I take Botan cares a lot for Hiei."

"She loves him," Keiko said. "But don't tell any one that."

"I won't," Yusuke smiled kindly at her, in a promising way. "It's so odd."

"What is?" Keiko asked.

"Oh nothing," Yusuke said. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look?"

"About four times," Keiko smiled. "And I must say you look handsome yourself."

"Of course I do," Yusuke said like he knew it the whole time.

"Full of ourselves are we?" Keiko asked.

"Maybe a little," Yusuke said and Keiko laughed lightly. "How about you? You always lived in Florida?"

"No," Keiko said. "My families in California with their own restaurant."

"Really?" Yusuke asked.

"Yep," Keiko said. "I wonder how they're doing. I haven't seen them in a couple years. I really miss them."

"Hmmm," Yusuke thought for a moment. "That must be bad, to live all the way across the country from your family."

"Yeah, it's pretty tough. I would have seen them for Christmas, but that was when things started happening," Keiko said.

"That's reasonable," Yusuke said.

"So Yusuke," Keiko said. "When you leave, are you going to come back for Christmas vacation?"

"You bet," Yusuke nodded.

"I'll be holding you to it," Keiko said.

"So you'll wait for me?" Yusuke asked.

"I'd wait forever," Keiko smiled at him as the waiter came back to take their order.

_Later after dinner_

Yusuke and Keiko walked on the sand of the Miami Beach, holding hands and looking at the stars. "Keiko look," Yusuke pointed at a shooting star. "Make a wish."

'I wish to be with Yusuke forever,' Keiko wished with her eyes closed tightly.

'I wish to be with Keiko forever,' Yusuke wished with his eyes closed tightly.

"This is so perfect," Keiko said opening her eyes and glanced at Yusuke who was smiling at her. "This is the most fun I've had in a long time."

"Same," Yusuke said and the two walked farther down the beach.

'This can't get any better,' Keiko thought. 'He's being a gentleman and so caring. We talked about our pasts, future, friends. It's been so wonderful. I'm glad I fell in love with Yusuke Urameshi.'

"Keiko," Yusuke said and he put his hands over her eye's, walking behind her.

"What are you doing?" Keiko asked.

"I have a surprise for you," Yusuke said happily.

"Really what's that?" Keiko asked.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you," Yusuke said and Keiko laughed softly.

"Are we almost there?" Keiko asked.

"Almost," Yusuke said and guided her around a corner and stopped. "Close your eyes and no peaking."

"Alright," Keiko said and Yusuke let go of her and walked off. Suddenly music started to play.

"You can open your eye's now," Yusuke said and Keiko did. There was a dark green blanket on the sand and a juke box off to the side. "Would you care to dance?" Yusuke held out his hand.

"I'd love to," Keiko took his hand and stepped closer to him.

"Are you having fun tonight?" Yusuke asked as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Tons," Keiko said. "I don't want it to end."

"Either do I," Yusuke whispered as fire works went off over head from a carnival in town.

**Eternal Flame By: The Bangles**

_**Close your eye's**_

_**Give me your hand, darling**_

_**Do you feel my heart beating?**_

_**Do you understand?**_

_**Do you feel the same?**_

_**Am I only dreaming?**_

_**Or is this burning an eternal flame?**_

_**I believe**_

_**It's meant to be, darling**_

_**I watch you when you are sleeping**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**Do you feel the same?**_

_**Am I only dreaming?**_

_**Or is this burning an eternal flame?**_

_**Say my name**_

_**Sun shines through the rain**_

_**My whole life**_

_**So lonely**_

_**Then come and ease the pain**_

_**I don't want to loose this feeling**_

_**Say my name **_

_**Sun shines through the rain**_

_**My whole life**_

_**So lonely**_

_**Then come and ease the pain**_

_**I don't want to lose this feeling**_

_**Close your eyes**_

_**Give me your hand**_

_**Do you feel my heart beating?**_

_**Do you feel the same?**_

_**Do you understand?**_

_**Am I dreaming?**_

_**Or is this burning an eternal flame?**_

_**Close your eyes**_

_**Give me your hand**_

_**Do you feel my heart beating?**_

_**Do you feel the same?**_

_**Do you understand?**_

_**Am I dreaming?**_

_**Or is this burning an eternal flame?**_

_**Close your eyes**_

_**Give me your hand**_

_**Do you feel my heart beating?**_

_**Do you feel the same?**_

_**Do you understand?**_

_**Am I dreaming?**_

_**Or is this burning an eternal flame?**_

"Yusuke," Keiko stepped away from him. "I think it's time I went home."

"Alright," Yusuke nodded and shut off the music. "Let's go."

_At the house_

"Thank you Yusuke, I had so much fun," Keiko smiled and kissed him softly. Yusuke was surprised and than stepped closer to deepen the kiss, but Keiko pulled back. "See ya around." And than she shut the door. Yusuke smiled so bright it made the sun look dull.

**A/N:**

**Alright we have some problems right now. **

**UNO: If i don't clean two out of the three bathrooms to what my dad says is perfect (he's really strict so i don't know how well that's going to go) I won't be able to use the computer until school starts and that's Sep. 6th. long ways away**

**DOSE: (can't sp spanish words) Papa won't let me on the computer as much anymore because he says im on it to much and so i can't update as fast as i would love to...which is about two chapters a day. if not one.**

**TRACE...THREE: (i give up on those spanish sping words) My dad says I have to lose weight...well maybe I should get down to 125...but that's like ten pls away and Im not that fat...T.T really im not. im quite average...i think**

**FOUR:(i think i'll start taking French instead of Spanish) I now have a babysitting job i would rather not have...but i need the money! n.n anyways I finally got a sorta date...(i gave in Lee-Lee) I...the odd girl at school...who has had the weirdest BF's, has got a date with a normal person n.n go me! **

**FIVE: I want NINE reviews please?**

**Rikku! I love you all so much thanks for reviewing everyone!)**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Boys of Summer**

**By: Rikku Minouke**

**Disclaimer: well you see that date I went on was like a double date and I had to pay for every one so I have, one, eight dollars in my purse, two, given up on guys for most likely…what's today… four days, when Matt gets back from New Mexico, and three, has anyone realized guys don't know when a girl is hitting on them? They don't. so you see I have no money to buy YYH, making so that I don't own the rights to YYH T.T I want to though…(p.s. that date really sucked. Me and my friend, the other girl, walked out on our dates it was that bad. They were so rude to us and URG I don't like guys at this moment….)**

_Sunday Rikku and Kurama_

Rikku and Kurama walked into The Bush Zoo. Weird name yeah, but it has many exotic plants and animals. "So you ready to get lost?"

"I doubt we're going to get lost," Kurama said smiling.

"When you're with me, yeah your going to get lost," Rikku laughed lightly. "Let's go already." She took his hand and started tugging him off down a trail.

"Shouldn't we get a map or something?" Kurama asked.

"No, I think we'll be fine," Rikku smirked. "The point here is to loosen up and not plan to much a head."

'I always plan a head…' Kurama thought. "So we don't get lost though."

"Come on! You got me here. We won't get lost," Rikku said rolling her eyes.

"Didn't you just say…" Kurama said.

"Forget what I said. Let's enjoy ourselves," Rikku nudged him with her shoulder. "Relax and let life take you away."

"You said you'd take care of everything, I might as well let you," Kurama said closing his eye's in defeat.

"I want to go see the foxes," Rikku whined. "That's the main reason I ever go to a zoo."

"You like foxes?" Kurama asked opening his eyes.

"Yeah," Rikku said like it was no big deal. "I love them! Duh, where have you been? My world like revolves around foxes and cats….and my friends and family."

"That's interesting," Kurama said. 'She's a keeper!' Yoko thought. 'I knew that a couple days ago.' Kurama thought back. 'But I'm agreeing now. I didn't like her before but now I see where you're in to her.' 'Thanks for your blessing.'

"Why?" Rikku raised an eyebrow. "Do you not like foxes?"

"I love foxes," Kurama said. 'I thought she knew that I was a fox spirit.'

"Yay, then you won't mind n.n," Rikku said latching on to Kurama's arm.

_Ten minutes later_

"Rikku where are we?" Kurama asked.

"Ummm," Rikku looked around. "I don't know n.n."

"So we're lost?" Kurama asked.

"Seems like it," Rikku said happily. "Isn't it fun to be lost?"

"Not really," Kurama said.

"Than relax and let me worry about everything, I can promise you we'll be fine," Rikku said rolling her eyes.

"Than promise me we'll be fine," Kurama said.

"I think I'll pass," Rikku said. "Cool your jets, we're fine."

"Rikku, we are not fine," Kurama said.

"Yes we are," Rikku rolled her eyes. "You've always been in control of your actions haven't you?"

"Yes," Kurama admitted.

Rikku sighed. 'This is going to be a bit difficult.'

"Rikku do you know what kind of plants are in here?" Kurama asked.

"Exotic plants?" Rikku asked.

"These plants are from Makia," Kurama said and Rikku shrugged. "They can be very deadly."

"Your point?" Rikku asked as they walked up to a tunnel. "Oh! Yay! The night animals area!" Rikku pulled Kurama inside quickly and looked into the glassed off area's.

"Rikku as your date I think we should leave," Kurama said.

She deepened her voice. "As the man in the situation, you HAVE to listen to what ever I say cause I'm stronger than you and I'm more important." Than she let her voice go back to normal. "I've heard it all before Kurama."

"That's not what I meant," Kurama said quickly.

"Are you scared I'm trying to over power you or something? Like I would try to take control of the situation to make you look weak?" Rikku asked glaring even if he didn't see it…which he did.

"I didn't mean that at all," Kurama said panicking a bit.

"What ever," Rikku shook her head and moved on in the tunnel until she saw what she came for. FOXES! "Oh! Kurama aren't they cute!"

Kurama nervously went to stand next to her and stared at the animals inside. They were little foxes. "Yes, they are."

"They shouldn't be locked up," Rikku said sadly. "But I'm glad I got to see them."

"…" Kurama gazed at Rikku wordlessly taking in her expression. It was sad yet happy, depressed but excited, scared than again careless. She was amazing. **(Thank you n.n)** Rikku was independent and could fend for herself to the point before she broke down. But she couldn't take care of the problem at hand. "Rikku…when was the last time you put your full trust into someone?"

"What?" Rikku asked, she wasn't expecting Kurama to ask her that.

"Have you ever let yourself go completely to where you could trust a person with everything?" Kurama asked.

"Truthfully," Rikku said. "I have a couple friends in Minnesota that I've grown up with and Botan and Keiko, but other than that…no. Never. I don't trust guys, I've been through to many heart breaks. Than there's everyone else I meet, I just can't bring myself to trust to many people. I'm still working on you though. All I have to say is you are lucky."

"Why?" Kurama asked.

"Because I…" Rikku closed her mouth to stop herself from saying something and thought for a minute. "Because I _trust_ you more than anyone else."

"More than Botan and Keiko?" Kurama asked surprised.

"Well you see here," Rikku made an inch between her thumb and pointer finger. "I trust them this much and I trust you," she shortened it the tiny tinniest bit, "That much."

"What about your friends from home?" Kurama asked, proud of himself.

"Well let's say there's no measurement on how much I trust them, it's to big," Rikku laughed. "But you, Keiko, and Botan are close behind."

Kurama smiled to himself and looked at the foxes again. They were playing around. Jumping on each other, running around the tree put inside. He felt similar to the two foxes inside. One moment Rikku and him were close and easy going and the next he was pushed away by the wrong thing said and then him chasing after her so he can help her through all of it. It was all like a game and he was getting tired of it. Wasn't there a way he could tell her that there's nothing to worry about, he's there to help, let him in.

But things don't happen that way. This is reality. Not some fiction romance novel where everything falls into place. But how could he make her see that only good came out of letting him help? Than a song started to play over the intercom.

_Kurama's POV_

**Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic By: The Police**

_**Oh I've tried before to tell her**_

_**Of the feelings I have for her**_

_**In my heart**_

"Kurama," Rikku asked, she'd been tugging me out of the tunnel. "You ready for part two of this date?"

It's a date! That's it, what do couples do on dates? Well there's the usual restaurant, dancing, candy, flowers, candle light, kissing… kissing? Wouldn't that be a bit forward though? Just do it already! You're annoying me. You love the girl and yet you haven't made a pass at her. What's your problem? Do I have to take over? That probably wouldn't turn out to be the best idea. Why? She loves foxes? I'm a fox…in more ways than one. She asked ME on the date not Yoko.

_**Every time I come near her**_

_**I just loose my nerve **_

_**I've had for her**_

_**From the start!**_

"Kurama?" Rikku stopped tugging and stared at me with concern in her eyes. "You alright?"

Well, so I kiss her and than what? This is so complicated! How do I show her she can trust me enough not to be scared to let me in? That's it! I'm taking over. And before Shuichi could do anything Yoko came out into the open.

_**Every little thing she does is magic**_

_**Every thing she do turns me on**_

_**Even though my life before was tragic**_

_**My love for her goes strong**_

"Kurama?" Rikku asked raising an eyebrow. "You still there?"

"He's here," I said (**now Yoko)** and stepped closer. She didn't step back at all.

_**so I have to tell a story**_

_**Of a thousand rainy days**_

_**Since we first met**_

"So is this your demon form than, 'cause your really cute," Rikku smiled and reached up to scratch my ears, making her stand on her tip toes.

What the hell is she doing!  Now you get to deal with her hyperness. What? You mean I have to deal with the annoying side too! She's not annoying, I find it adorable.  You would. A light purr emitted from my throat as she continued to scratch my ears. I must say though that it was very nice.

"Kurama, why didn't you tell me you were a fox?" Rikku asked.

_**It's a big enough umbrella **_

_**But it's always needed ends up**_

_**To get it wet**_

"What?" I was snapped out of my thoughts of the likeness of her.

"Your like an Antarctic Fox," Rikku said. "Totally silver."

_**Every little thing she does is magic**_

_**Every thing she do turns me on**_

_**Even though my life before was tragic**_

_**My love for her goes strong**_

She has a good point. Why didn't you tell her you were a fox spirit? I thought she knew! Calm down Shuichi. Everything will be fine.

"Anyways. I don't know if you want to be seen in public as a really hot fox, but hey it's up to you," Rikku said shrugging and lowering her hand and resting on her heels. "You you're probably lost in thought again right? So if what ever I say right now you won't comprehend?"

_**I resolve to call her up**_

_**A thousand times a day**_

_**And ask her if she'll marry me**_

_**Some old fashion way**_

**_But sign of fears have gripped me_**

_**From before I reached the phone**_

_**And before my tongue has tricked me**_

_**Must I always be alone**_

Say something. No, I want to know what she's gonna say.

"So if I said you were a fuck face you wouldn't know," Rikku asked.

What the hell?

_**Every little thing she does is magic**_

_**Every thing she do turns me on**_

_**Even though my life before was tragic**_

_**My love for her goes strong**_

"Or if I said you were the most wonderful man I've ever met? You'd have no idea how much I care for you?" Rikku said and than a second later said, "Or how much I hate you…?"

She's in the bag, I'm going for it. I blinked and she raised her eyebrows. Leaning closer to her she looked around nervous, unsure of what to do.

_**Every little thing**_

_**Every little,**_

_**Every, every, every little**_

_**Every little thing she does**_

_**Every little thing**_

_**Every little thing she does is magic**_

"Kurama?" Rikku whispered softly as our lips touched and than she surprised me by leaning closer and wrapping her arms around my neck. I felt my self transfer back into Shuichi and press closer.

Rikku stepped closer and stood on her tip toes to deepen the kiss.

_**Every little thing**_

_**Every little thing**_

_**Every little thing**_

_**Every little thing she does is magic**_

_**Every little thing she does is magic**_

_**Magic**_

_**Magic**_

_**Magic!**_

I pulled back to look in her shocked face. "So which is it?" I smirked. "Am I a fuck face or the most wonderful man?"

She laughed and stood on her toes to kiss me and I greatly leaned down to except. When we separated enough to look at each others face she said, "I don't know. If you guess I might just tell you."

"I would say the most wonderful man," I said.

"I think your right," Rikku nodded. "So you wanna see the second part of the date?" Rikku asked stepping back.

"As long as you do one thing for me," I said.

"And what might that be?" Rikku raised an eyebrow.

"Say that we're officially in a relationship," I smiled.

"Well I would hope so," Rikku laughed. "We're officially in a relationship."

"Okay," I put an arm around her waist as they walked on the path. "What's the second part of our date?"

"If you'd be willing to go. I wanted ice cream," Rikku smiled up at me. I wanted to kiss her again but I held myself back

"And how are we going to get out if we're lost?" I asked.

"Well there's an exit if we turn left on the next turning thing, than another left, and than right," Rikku said.

"We weren't lost!" I stopped walking and Rikku had to stop since I was holding her around the waist.

"You see……," Rikku smiled nervously. "no, we weren't lost"

"Rikku," I growled and Rikku looked a bit freaked. Instead of yelling at her I kissed her senseless. I couldn't help myself. She was so perfect. (**You flatter me to much Kurama)**

"You ready to have some ice cream?" Rikku asked when we parted.

"I think I am," I told her and we started walking again. "So what's this ice cream place called?"

"Tasti D Lite," Rikku said. "It's da bomb!"

**(A/N: **

**I'm gonna do something new alright? Here we go!**

**Animeluv09: **sad thing about my date is we manipulated him to come with me n.n. My dad's easing up a bit though. I just won't tell him about me going on a date, that's all I need to get kicked off the computer again.

**Tsukigana:** I hate chores! T.T But I'm the one who does all of them, not my brothers, and I get in trouble for everything! How fun is that? I hope that doesn't happen at your house.

**Nikki:** You're the best! I'm happy you love my story so much! I hope you got my email. I'm trying to get the chapters up quicker, so enjoy and keep reading!

**RaieChibiKid:** Don't worry about it! My wrist hurts more when I open a door than typing all day. I'm really scared though for the surgery.

**Botan-Jaganshi**: you play tennis! Fun! I want to play tennis…but I have to save my money for vacation during spring break, meaning no lessons or I can't join Flag Ship T.T

**Demon Slayer205:** you mow the grass? I don't do that…to much work. I leave that to my dad. Plus we have a really big yard. I hope your still reading! Please review!

**ellamr:** I hope you got my email and I'm glad you like my story. I get so paranoid that people are gonna hate my story O.O

**Youko's Kitsune Girl**: I love kitty's! I swear if I saw a cat run down the street I'd chase after it even if there were bombs coming down and people running around killing everyone. I'm weird. KITTY!

**SolikeHiei:** your B-Day is the 16th? Well happy belated birthday. From what you said your personality is like Hiei and Botan combined…you could be there kid…FUN!

**Crystal Koneko:** Thanks for reviewing! I hope you review again so I can update faster! Than you can read more and see more of Hiei and Botan and than I will be happy to see what you think of my story this far…if you're this far… n.n

**Daisuke-HieiXXX:** I don't have anything against St. Louis. My mommy lived there for like four years as a kid from like seventh grade to the end of eleventh grade and that was like thirty years ago. that's why I used your town, I don't mean anything against it. n.n don't hurt me! I hope you keep reviewing…if you made it through all my chapters.

**Lord Vergil:** Corey you didn't even read the story v.v so don't review. I'm mad at you anyways! You don't even deserve this much in my story! **(glare)**

**Hiei and Botan's Daughter: ** Thank you for reviewing! So you read my work a lot? n.n That makes me so happy. Hope you keep reading and reviewing!

**Heartluv:** Hiei and Botan are moving along a lot from sounding like kids in the first few chapters don't ya think? n.n

**REVIEWERS THROUGH OUT THE STORY! (UP)!**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Boys of Summer**

**By: Rikku Minouke**

**Disclaimer: Would you like some tea, Jerry the lawyer? _Yes I would Rikku. _Okay, how about you Mr. Teddy Bear? _Speak_. Alright than. What, may I ask, is this tea party for Jerry? _I've been hearing at the office that you have been…_ I DON'T OWN YYH JERRY! _O.O that's what I said. and so I'm supposed to clarify that I was right._ Okay. I like you Jerry, you're a good kid. _I'm older than you are v.v_ what was that? _n.n Nothing!_**

_Sunday Kuwabara and Yukina _

Yukina and Kazuma walked out of Benhana in Miami (**I did a lot of research for this story…I hope everyone's happy v.v) **and down the street to the Caribbean Carnival. There was a lot of people walking around laughing and smiling and eating.

"Oh, Kazuma, this is wonderful," Yukina smiled widely. "Look how happy everyone is."

"I know my snow princess it's beautiful," Kuwabara said and guided her through the crowd by holding hands. "You have to see where you can catch a fish."

"A fish?" Yukina asked, not quite sure what he was talking about, but let him guide her. They came to a booth where there were many fish in a tank swimming around. "They're so cute."

"Yeah, they are," Kuwabara said and paid the guy some money and he handed Kuwabara a small net. Kazuma scooped up a small fish that wiggled in the net and got Kuwabara wet in the face. Yukina giggled at the sight. The man took the fish and gave Kuwabara a medium stuffed animal of a monkey. "Here you go Yukina! I won it for you."

"Thank you Kazuma," Yukina blush while taking the stuffed animal and hugged it to her chest.

"Do you want to see the coconut juggling contest?" Kuwabara asked and Yukina nodded. They headed through the crowd again holding hands until they got to a booth without a top. Three people were inside all getting ready to start juggling.

_Half hour later_

"What do you want to do Yukina?" Kuwabara asked.

"I don't know," Yukina bit her lip. "Would it be possible for us to sit down? My feet are a little sore."

"It's not a problem," Kuwabara said and they walked over to a curb and sat down (**The carnival is on the street**)

"I'm really having a great time here Kazuma," Yukina smiled warmly at him.

"I'm glad," Kuwabara smiled excitedly back. "Urameshi said I couldn't pull it off."

"You did a great job," Yukina giggled holding the monkey in front of him to see it clearly. "Thank you for everything. He's so cute, I love it." She smiled and leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. Making Kuwabara blush visibly. Than a song was heard by a near by band, the two walked over to listen.

**All For You By: Sister Hazel**

_**Finally I figured out**_

_**But it took a long, long time**_

_**Now there's a turn about**_

_**Maybe because I'm trying**_

_**There's been times **_

_**I'm so confused**_

_**Down my road**_

_**Will it lead to you?**_

_**Just can't turn and walk away!**_

_**It's hard to say**_

_**What it is I see in you**_

_**Wondering if I'll always be with you**_

_**Words can't say**_

_**I can do**_

_**Enough to prove**_

_**It's all for you**_

_**I thought I'd seen it all**_

_**Cause it's been a long, long time**_

_**Oh, but I'll trip and fall**_

_**Wondering if I'm a live**_

_**There's been times **_

_**I'm so confused**_

_**Down my road**_

_**Will it lead to you?**_

_**Just can't turn and walk away!**_

_**It's hard to say**_

_**What it is I see in you**_

_**Wondering if I'll always be with you**_

_**Words can't say**_

_**I can do**_

_**Enough to prove**_

_**It's all for you**_

_**Rain comes pouring down **_

_**Falling from blue skies**_

_**Words with out a sound**_

_**Coming from your eyes**_

_**Finally I figured out**_

_**But it took a long, long time**_

_**Oh, Now there's a turn about**_

_**Maybe because I'm trying**_

_**There's been times **_

_**I'm so confused**_

_**Down my road**_

_**Will it lead to you?**_

_**Just can't turn and walk away!**_

_**It's hard to say**_

_**What it is I see in you**_

_**Wondering if I'll always be with you**_

_**Words can't say**_

_**I can do**_

_**Enough to prove**_

_**It's all for you**_

_**It's hard to say**_

_**What it is I see in you**_

_**Wondering if I'll always be with you**_

_**Words can't say**_

_**I can do**_

_**Enough to prove**_

_**It's all for you**_

_**Hard to say!**_

_**It's hard to say!**_

_**It's all for you!**_

Yukina and Kuwabara walked down the street until they got to the parking lot to which was connected to a beach and was still part of the carnival. (**well I'm not positive you know, 'cause I've never been there v.v)** Fire works started going off and people were dancing around.

"Kazuma, isn't it beautiful?" Yukina asked, sparkles in her eyes.

"I've seen something better," Kuwabara said and Yukina looked at him, to find him gazing at her.

"Like what?" Yukina asked.

"Like you," Kuwabara asked and kissed her as a big heart shaped fire work went off above them.

**Reviewers Response:**

**Botan-Jaganshi- **I doubt you suck at tennis. If anyone does, it is me. I either hit the ball to hard or not at all v.v

**Tsukigana-**I agree! I have rights as well, what's wrong with them? My bro's play video games and tell me to get them food and drinks all day? What am I there servant! Than they think they have the right to make fun of my friends. How, do they think that makes me feel?

**DemonSlayer205- **hey! I updated…it took me along time, but I got it up there. Oh, hey, I'm sorry I haven't got a chance to read your story yet I got home late and well let's say I'm writing this right now about three minutes before I post this chapter… I'm rushing it in, just for you n.n

**Nikki- **Thanks! n.n I love my character too. She's exactly like me.

**ellamr- **I am very kind….n.n, next chappie's Hiei and Botan. enjoy

**RaieChibiKid- **I don't know when my surgery is, I have to go to some other doctor person before we make the date, I hope you like this chapter, enjoy the next and so on.

**Animeluv09- **well, I don't know if it's a good thing you want to be in my shoes, or a bad thing… my life's a pool of insanity. But like that last chapter…it can be…FUN!

_**PEOPLE INSENT MESSAGE ME PLEASE!**_

_**Rikku 1322**_

_**I GET REALLY BORED, SOME ONE HELP ME!**_

Rikku Minouke


	19. Chapter 19

**The Boys of Summer**

**By Rikku Minouke**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH**

**Authors note: I haven't updated in like forever for a few reasons, one, my computer had to be reformatted, two, School, and most of all three, my new boyfriend (we've been dating for like almost two months, which is how long its been since I've updated this story) has kept me busy on the phone and I haven't got into a writing mood for a while up until now. Enjoy! Oh and one more thing, I won't be able to update as fast as a used to. **

**Chapter 19… I think right? **

Botan & Hiei

Hiei sat on the couch with Shizuru watching the Florida news. Oh how exciting. "Don't you have to work or something?" Hiei asked annoyed out of his mind.

"Not today, but I'll be leaving in a bit to go out to dinner with my boss," Shizuru said.

"Is it wise to date your boss?" Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Why not, he's cool, and very attractive," Shizuru said. "And plus I found out he's on the rebound and its easier to get under guys skin when they're this way.

"That sounds to much like me," Hiei smirked. "When are you leaving?"

DING DONG!

"Right now," Shizuru said. "Oh by the way, Botan will be home in less than an hour, do something nice for her, she likes you a lot."

"That's not to surprising since we're dating," Hiei glared. "Oh, by the way," Hiei said in a mocking voice, "Don't tell me what to do."

"Well, than u can sleep out side if you feel that way," Shizuru opened the front door and in walked….

"Koenma…" Hiei growled.

"Hiei you know Koenma?" Shizuru asked.

"Yes," Hiei glared daggers at him. "Where's Botan at tonight?"

"She should be at the abandoned antic shop on the south corner of Fourth Street," Koenma said nervously. Before either could blink Hiei was out the door.

"That was interesting," Shizuru grabbed her purse and they walked out the door.

Botan

"This is nice, no one here, beautiful view for the shore while the sun sets, all the food I can eat, with pop included. I mean this guy was just murdered like what, three weeks ago? So every thing is still good …. I hope," Botan murmured to her self as she stood on the balcony of the apartment above the shop, over looking the ocean.

"Botan," a light voice said from behind and Botan screamed as well as almost jumped over the edge of the railing if it weren't for two strong arms that wrapped around her. "Did I scare you?"

"Don't do that Hiei!" Botan slapped him lightly on the shoulder as he let her go. The two of them walked back inside. Hiei walked over to the stereo. "Hey Hiei come here," Botan said and Hiei turned around and accidentally bumped the power button turning on the Goo Goo Dolls CD. Hiei tried to turn it off but to no prevail.

Slide 

By ThE gOo GoO dOlLs 

(The Goo Goo Dolls)

Album: Dizzy Up Girl

_**Could you whisper in my ear  
The things you want to feel  
I'll give you anything  
To feel it comin'  
Do you wake up on your own  
And wonder where you are  
You live with all your faults**_

_**I wanna wake up where you are  
I won't say anything at all  
So why don't you slide  
Yeah we're gonna let is slide**_

_**Don't you love the life you killed  
The priest is on the phone  
Your father hit the wall  
Your ma disowned you  
Don't suppose I'll ever know  
What it means to be a man  
Something I can't charge  
I'll live around it**_

_**I wanna wake up where you are  
I won't say anything at all  
So why don't you slide  
Mmmmm slide**_

_**And I'll do anything you ever  
Dreamed to be complete  
Little pieces of the nothing that, fall  
May put your arms around me  
What you feel is what you are  
And what you are is beautiful  
May do you manna get married  
Or run away**_

_**And I'll do anything you ever  
Dreamed to be complete  
Little pieces of the nothing that, fall  
May put your arms around me  
What you feel is what you are  
And what you are is beautiful  
May do you wanna get married  
Or run away**_

_**I wanna wake up where you are  
I won't say anything at all  
Yeah slide**_

_**And I'll do anything you ever  
Dreamed to be complete  
Little pieces of the nothing that, fall  
And I'll do anything you ever  
Dreamed to be complete  
Little pieces of the nothing that, fall**_

_**Oh Oh Oh slide  
(Just slide between the sheets of all the beds you never knew)  
Yeah slide  
Why don't you slide into my room  
Just slide into my room  
Oh, we'll run away, run away, run away**_

Hiei and Botan sat on the balcony again with their feet over the edge as the sun set. (Still setting) "Hey Botan do you really have a tattoo?"

"Hiei!" Botan blushed. "Where did that come from?"

"Well I want to know," Hiei admitted.

"Yes I have a tattoo, surprisingly I got when I was thirteen," Botan said.

"What is it?" Hiei asked laying his head on her shoulder.

"Full of questions are we?" Botan laughed.

"Answer them onna if you value your life," Hiei snapped.

"Pushy too, wow what's wrong with you today?" Botan asked.

"Nothing," Hiei growled.

"My tattoo is of the grim reaper, the black cape, scythe, bones for hands," Botan said.

"Can I see it?" Hiei asked.

"No!" Botan turned red.

"Why not?" Hiei asked.

"Because it's in a person area," Botan said.

"It's on your ass isn't it?" Hiei asked.

"So, I'm still not letting you see it," Botan said.

"I will see it eventually," Hiei smirked.

"Hiei Jaganshi!" Botan's mouth dropped open. Hiei sat up and took her chin in his hands and leaned into to kiss her. "Hiei….will you remember me when you leave?"

"Until the end of time," Hiei said. "Now shut up so I can kiss you." That made Botan smile and she did as he asked.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Boys of Summer**

**By Rikku Minouke**

**Disclaimer: Don't own YYH**

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in almost a year I've been distracted more then I'd like to admit, but I'm gonna try to do this chapter for you guys now, I hope you enjoy!**

_Tuesday Afternoon_

Yusuke press print on the web page and sighed. There went his money for that new system coming out next month, but this was worth it. She was worth anything. He pushed back from his seat and grabbed the printed pages. Then headed outside to find Keiko on her front porch.

"Hey Yusuke," Keiko smiled and stood up to greet him with a hug. "What's that in your hand?"

"Well…remember on Saturday you told me your family moved from Mississippi to California and you haven't seen them for a long time?" **(A/N: yeah I made an error but I hope you don't mind my working around it)**

"Yes," Keiko nodded narrowing her eyes. "Why?"

"Well I, kinda got us some tickets to go California to see them," Yusuke told her and for a second she stood as still as a statue, while the next she launched her self into his arms.

"Yusuke!" Keiko smiled so bright it made him blink. "I do love you."

"What?" his heart stilled, was she serious?

"I love you," Keiko's smile slowly disappeared and she sobered. "I don't expect…" Yusuke would never know what she was going to say because he kissed her with every once of love in him.

"I love you too," he whispered against her mouth. Slowly their eyes fluttered closed and their mouths once again touched. Who knew how long they had been standing there kissing, neither cared.

"Oh! Sorry, don't mean to interrupt," Rikku covered her eyes. "I didn't see anything. Just let me pass and you can get back to making out." Keiko's face turned bright red and Yusuke laughed stepping back, pulling Keiko closer to him, letting Rikku run past them.

"I forgot to mention that we'd be leaving tonight, so you might want to go pack," Yusuke told her.

"Yusuke, why didn't you tell me!" Keiko pulled back and ran inside, leaving a laughing Yusuke behind.

_Later that night at the airport_

"Bye guys!" Yusuke waved to his friends.

"See you in a couple days," Keiko told them and the two walked off toward the plane holding hands

"Lucky them," Botan huffed. "They get to go to California."

**A/N: yeah well I know it was short but I needed something to help me get back into writing and launch you guys into the next big event! **


End file.
